A Twilight Love Story x
by laurierose14
Summary: Basically It's the original Twilight story of Bella & Edward falling in love, but it starts from when they're kids. all human of course.    I apologise for the length of it, it was originally posted on youtube,like a year ago & it gets longer in time so..
1. Chapter 1

Joules: julia come on you have to get up now sweetie...school starts in 2 hours and you dont wanna miss your ride with the cullens & hales do you?Julia: *tiredly* no i guess notJoules: anyways i'm off to work now...can you try and wake your sisters up?Julia:*sarcastically* great...just when i thought today would be goodJoules: *laughs* bye sweetie *kisses cheek*(In Bella's Room)Julia: Bella get out of bed!...if you dont we'll miss our ride and i'll tell Edward that you fancy him *teasing voice*Bella: what no! *jumps out of bed* i'm up...happy now?Julia: Perfect and btw i wont tell edward you're safe...for now *Laughs*Bella: Urghh i hate you Julia!Julia: you love me really and you know it...and btw you're getting anna & sarah up today...i'm not having a repeat of yesterday when i was attacked with 2 pillows!Bella: *laughing* that was funny...ok fine i'll get them up if i must*in Anna & Sarah's Bedroom*Bella: Sarah, Anna get your little booty's out of bed now!Anna: 5 more minutes momSarah: actually make it 10Bella: i'm not mom and get up now!...do you want me to attack you with pillows lyk you did with julia yesterday?Sarah: ok ok we're i mean i'm up...dunno about AnnaAnna: yes i'm awake...doesn't mean i'm up though*Julia walks in*Julia: have it your way...but i dont think Jaymee's mom likes waiting if you're late you know so iwould suggest you get out of your pits and into the showersSarah: yeah yeah yeahJulia: NOW!Anna: Sarah dnt think you're in the shower first...i am!Sarah: no i'm first...you've been first for the past 3 weeks!Anna: duh! cause i'm olderSarah: by what 3 minutesAnna: exactly *runs into bathroom and locks door*Sarah: that's not fair!...open the door!...Julia! Bella!Julia & Bella: sort it out yourselves...we're stayin out of it1 1/2 hours laterAnna: Sarah come on you've been out of the shower for ages...surely you're ready by now?Sarah: i'm coming i'm coming...what's the rush we hav 30 mins still until they comeBella: yeah and incase you havent noticed Sarah but you're the only one who still hasnt had breakfast or brushed your teeth so come on hurry upSarah: yeah yeah yeahJulia: stop saying that...you sound just like Bella did when she was your age and believe me it was annoyingBella: hey! i did not do that...I said ya ya ya...not yeah yeah yeah...there's a difference and 1 letter missing if u noticed miss supposedly smarty pants30 mins later*car horn beeps outside*Sarah: Anna Jaymee's mom's here let's go!Anna: let me get my bag and lets go thenSarah & Anna: bye Bella & JuliaBella: byeJulia: see ya and please be good today...mom doesnt want 2 be disturbed at work again you knowSarah: yes ok bye3 mins later *car horn beeps*Julia: oh that'll be Ashley's mom...see ya Bells *kisses cheek*Bella: Bye Julia10 mins later*car horn beeps*Bella: *to herself* that'll be Esme...now where did I put my blue coat? ahh there it is*Bella gets in the back with Edward*Edward: Hey IsabellaRosalie: Edward for the last time her name is Bella...you know she doesn't like being called Isabella...it makes her feel like she's being told off!Bella: actually Rosalie, Edward is the only person i allow to call me Isabella...it's how he's always known me as so why change thatEdward: Thank you Isabella *sticks tongue out at Rosalie*Esme: alright if you two don't stop arguing like you did this morning...i will ground the both of you and Edward that will mean no piano or guitar for you. And Roaslie that means no new make up this week. Have you got that?Edward & Rosalie : Yes Mom!To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Continued From Last Time...Rosalie: *whispering to Bella* why do i always get the worse punishment nd he gets off lightly?Edward: *also Whispering* it's because i'm mom's favourite so thereRosalie: *whispering* are notEdward: *whispering* are tooRosalie: *whispering* are notBella: *also whispering* *angry/upset* if you two don't stop arguing I'm gonna ask Esme to let me out of this car and I'll walk to school and I wont talk to you guys forever ...ok?Edward & Rosalie:*whispering* yes ma'amEsme: what are you three whispering about back there...i hope you two, Edward and Rosalie are not fighting again and pulling poor Bella into itEdward & Rosalie: no momEsme: anyways here we are...oh Bella are you coming over to our house later...i'm sure Alice is dying to see youBella: ummm...yeahh sureEsme: ok well make sure you find either Rosalie & Edward at the end of school...bye sweetheartBella: bye EsmeRosalie: bye momEdward: see ya mom* in school*Alice: *runs up to Bella and hugs her* Bella! i've missed you...where have you been?...why haven't you been at our house?Rosalie: god Alice give the girl some room to breatheAlice*lets go* oh sorry but seriously answer my questions, i've been itching for a shopping partner for the past 4 days!Bella: *laughs* Alice I don't know if you noticed but you and Edward are 15 and Rosalie is 14 and then you have me who happens to be 12 so I don't think I have as many freedom privileges than you doAlice:*frowns* that sucks...i'll have to talk with joules later about thisBella: now don't bring my mom into this Alice you know she has enough stress at work without having to look after 2 teenagers and twinsEdward: *walks over* Alice leave poor Isabella alone, she doesn't want you bothering her every 5 minutes...that's my jobBella: *Pretend Mad* hey that's not funny...that's mean *crosses arms*Edward: *believes Bella* oh sorry Isabella i didn't mean it like that, please don't be mad, i'll make it up to you, anythingBella & Alice:*giggles*Bella: Edward i was only pretending, no need to have a heart attackEdward: and you call me mean, that's it Isabella you're gonna get it nowBella: *laughs & runs away* Nooo! Don't Edward pleaseEdward:* chases after her*Alice: *to Rosalie* you'd think they were dating or something wouldn't you by the way they act around each otherRosalie: yeah but you know what Edward's like, he'll say it's too much of an age difference and Isabella's my best friend so it would be too weirdAlice: yeah i guess you're right, but i wish they were together cause then me and Bella could go shopping everydayRosalie: stop right there sister you know Bella hates shopping, she just goes along for your benefitAlice: *pouts* does notRosalie: does tooAlice: does notRosalie: does too*Jasper & Emmett walk over*Emmett: what's going here?Jasper: Emmett it most likely has something to do with shopping cause that's the only time Alice gets into argumentsEmmett: *laughs* yeah i guess you're rightJasper: i think we should break this up nowEmmett: yeah i think so too*Jasper & Emmett get in between Rosalie & Alice*Emmett: alright ladies break it upJasper: we don't want no hair messed up or any nails broken up todayEmmett: yeah save that for at home Jasper: *laughs*Rosalie: that was soo not funny Emmett and what you laughing at Jasper eh? *glares at Jasper*Jasper: *stops laughing* nothing, sorry RosalieAlice: Rosalie leave Jasper alone, it's Emmett you should be glaring atRosalie: *pouts* sorry Jasper,*looks at Emmett* and you i'll deal with later at home ok?Emmett: *gulps* okayRosalie & Alice: *walk away giggling*Jasper: i swear sometimes those two really scare meEmmett: i'm with you there broTo Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I have 8 chapters wrote and done so keep reading and reviewing, and then I'll post them faster. x

Continued from Last Time...*with Bella & Edward**Edward catches Bella*Edward: gotcha!Bella: *giggles* ok ok i surrenderEdward: tht's more like it*bell rings*Bella; you can let go of me now EdwardEdward: oh yeah sorryBella: so am i coming over to your house after school?Edward: well according to Alice you seem to beBella: well i'll see you later thenEdward: see ya*they hug**At Lunch*Alice: i wish Bella was the same age as us, that way we could sit together at lunch and maybe you two could date eac...Edward: stop right there Alice we've had this conversation before, ok yes she is younger than us tht is why i wont date her, but you're forgetting she's my best friend and dating her would be too weird nd what happens if we broke up, what would happen to our friendship then, did you ever think of that Alice?Alice: no i guess not*Rosalie, Emmett & Jasper sit down*Jasper: so what have we missed so far?Rosalie: now i've seen that face on Alice before so she's probably tried the Edward and Bella dating conversation again am i correct Alice?Alice: *sighs* yes and so far no goRosalie: you may as well give up thenEmmett: *whispering to Jasper* you know tht will never happenJasper: *whispering to Emmett* you got tht rightEdward: Emmett & Jasper please shut up, i dnt want anything else said on this subject so please just drop it!Jasper & Emmett : sorryRosalie: anyways i'm going to go and talk to Bella, you coming Alice?Alice: yeah sure, anything to get away from these lotEmmett: *pokes his tongue out at Alice**Alice: *pokes her tongue out back at Emmett**with Bella & her friends*Ashley: so Bella have you seen that new film that's out yet?Bella: no which one is it?Ashley: it's called Hairspray...apparently it's really goodBella: maybe we should see it sometime? let's ask Holly & Jaymee if they want to comeAshley: yeah...hey Jaymee, Holly you wanna come and see that new Hairspray film tht's out sometimeHolly: yeah sure, Jaymee?Jaymee: i'll have to ask first, you all know how my mom is*Rosalie & Alice sit down*Alice: heyy guysRosalie: hiBella: heyy, what are you guys doing over here?Alice: ohh, we just needed some time away from those immature idiots sat over there arguing amongst themselvesBella: yepp that sounds like themRosalie: so what were you girls talking about before we came over, it looked really interesting?Bella: oh we were planning to go nd see tht new Hairspray film, you can come if you want to?Holly: sorry but i think we planned only for me, Bella, Ashley & Jaymee to goAshley: yeah sorry no losers allowedBella: fine if you guys feel that way about Alice & Rosalie then i guess i'm not going either, and from now on i am so not sitting with you guys or am i your friend...see ya LOSERS!Alice: yeah see you later losersRosalie: adios losers*Rosalie, Alice & Bella sit on the cullens table*Emmett: oh look who's backJasper: and they brought an extra addition...hey BellaBella: hey guysEdward: so how come your sitting with us then Isabella, i thought you'd be with your friends over there?Bella: ohh they aren't my friends anymore, i think they just proved that over there, from now on you guys are my only real friendsRosalie & Alice: aww Bellie Wellie's back!Bella: OMG! never call me that again, you know full well not to call me that Alice & Rosalie!Edward: i think it's kinda cute IsabellaBella: *blushes* umm thanksEmmett: aww look Bella's blushingJasper: *laughing* now look what you did EdwardEdward: oh shut up Jasper *whispering in Bella's ear* you look very cute when you blush by the wayBella: *blushes even deeper*Emmett: *laughs really loud* so who's making you blush then Bella? it cant be me or Jasper cause we're with Alice & Rosalie, it definately aint Rosalie or Alice cause we all know you dnt swing that way, but it cant possibly be Edward could it cause he's your bestest friend aint he?Bella: *blushes even more*Jasper: OMG it is EdwardEmmett: What!Rosalie & Alice: * see that Bella's about to cry* Emmett & Jasper Shut the hell up now! come on Bella let's go to the toiletsBella: * tears stream down her face* *nods*Edward: *looks at Bella* *realises she really likes him**Rosalie, Alice & Bella leave*Edward: now look what you did Jasper & Emmett, you made Isabella cry!

To Be Continued...

- Uh Oh what's gonna happen next, well you all know the answer to that, you'll have to rate and review to find out J x


	4. Chapter 4

So I hope you guys have been reading, and liking what you read otherwise this chapter wouldn't be up would it? Anyways let's continue with the story shall we?…

**Continued from last time...Emmett: huh what did i do, i was just cracking a jokeEdward: well does it look like Isabella took it as a joke or does making a girl cry these days count as them liking jokesJasper: we're sorry Edward, if there's anythi...Edward: save it...i gotta go find the girls and Isabella to do some damage controlJasper: do what ya gotta do...oh and tell Bella that Emmett and i are really sorry if we upset or emberassed her ok?Edward: yeah ok, whatever*Edward leaves the cafeteria, and searches by all the nearby girl's toilets, but with no luck**Edward's phone beeps**Message* from Alice: where the hell are you Edward, Bella is seriously bawling her eyes out here and we think you're the only person who can calm her down, we're in the toilets by the gymasium, come quick love Ali xEdward: *to himself* now why didn't i think of looking there?with the girlsAlice: Bella you need to stop crying okay?, it's not very healthy for you to cry this much and have not eaten anythingBella: *sobbing* it's alright for you, you didn't have your crush exposed like that in front of that very personRosalie: *to Alice* she does have a point there AlAlice: look Bella i know you're upset and everything and i know that Edward may know about you crushing on him, but we have news for youBella: what?Rosalie: is this what i think you're about to say Al?Alice: yes Rosalie now shushh...WEll Bella you may think now that Edward know you really, really like him that he wouldn't wanna be your friend, but the truth is he has had a crush on you since you first met, but his excuse everytime to not asking you out was because you're 12, and he's 15, but we've been nagging an nagging him that age doesn't have a number when it comes to love, but i guess only you will make him see sense about that...if you're willing to do something that is?Bella: i'm not so sure...i mean look at him, he's absolutely gorgeous and everything, and then look at me, i'm absolutely ordinary and it doesn't look like i'm gonna be the one voted most prettiest in the class does it?*Edward quietly enters the toilets without Bella noticing**Rosalie & Alice's eyes widen*Bella: let's face it girls, guys like Edward don't go for girls like me, and that's the way it's always gonna be so let's stop pretending that he has had a crush on me since we met and then i can forget ever crushing on him okay?Rosalie: * whispering* umm Bella...look behind you*Bella turns around and gasps*Bella: *quietly* how long have you been standing there?Edward : long enough * walks out*Bella: Edward wait! come back i can explain!Edward: save it Isabella...i don't wanna hear it, i was gonna give us a chance but i just figured out that guys like me don't usually go for girls like you so i guess i'll find someone who guys like me do go for eh?Bella: oh don't be so stupid Edward...i know that this is all gonna be just because of what i said, but none of what i said matters, because i only said those things to Rosalie and Alice because i was feeling really sad and saying those things made me feel a bit better, but those words were only meant to be spoken to myself, i guess i think aloud nowEdward: well i don't care no mpore, you pick Isabella, either you like me as in more than friends or you feel nothing for me, which is it?Bella: i...uhh...um...i...oh i cant decide now Edward, please just give me time to think over this?Edward: time's up, i chose for you, and you feel nothing right so i'll see you aroundBella: Edward don't do this to me!... you know i cant decide nothing right now with my emotions all over the placeEdward: be safe okay *kisses Bella's cheek*Bella: Edward...please...To Be Continued x**

**- Oh my God...will Edward come back or find someone new...Maybe someone like Jessica or Lauren prehaps?or Maybe there is a happy ending after all for Bella and Edward and their age difference?tell me what you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

***Well I don't really know what to write for this bit, apart from I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the genius, I'm just taking them on a little vacation.**

**And of course I hope you like it x***

Previously - Edward and Bella got into a fight, and Edward refuses to talk to Bella.

Will it work out?….

Now: 5 years later, Bella moved to Arizona 3 years ago, not fixing everything with Edward. It's now her 18th birthday.

**Bella**: *on the phone to Victoria* So what time you coming over then?

**Victoria**: *on phone* Well I've just finished getting ready, so I'll be there in 20 minutes. So be ready please!

**Bella**: You betcha! See ya in 20 then, bye!

**Victoria**: Ok darling, see ya.

20 mins later

**Victoria: **Hey ready to go and shop until we drop *laughs*

**Bella**: *laughs* Definitely…it's what keeps me going. I mean I know I never used to like going with Ali…*has flashback*

_*flashback*_

_Alice: c'mon Bella why won't you come shopping with me *pouts*_

_Bella: Because I find no interest in it Alice. You should of guessed that by now._

_Alice: *sighs* fine, but one day you're gonna love shopping, and you'll have me to thank for that! *smiles widely*_

_Bella: *laughs* whatever you say Alice._

**Victoria: ***waving hand in front of Bella's face* Bella you there? Bella!

**Bella:** *snaps out of flashback* what huh?

**Victoria**: *giggles* you were daydreaming about something. Care to share? Was it a guy?

**Bella: ***laughs* unfortunately no. I was just remembering something an old friend once said to me, and now I think I do owe her a thank you.

**Victoria**: *confused* thank who for what?

**Bella: ***sighs* I guess I should tell you about my life before I moved her *Victoria nods*

Ok well I was friends with these 2 girls, Rosalie & Alice. I was friends with their brother and Rosalie's twin Edward, But at the same time I…

**Victoria**: You what? Don't just stop there Bella!

**Bella**: Ok while I was best friends with Edward, I was also so in love with him. I was for a few years. And when I was 13, and he found out that I liked him, I said some things to his sisters which I thought to be true, and Edward heard everything and he…

**Victoria**: *shocked* he didn't do anything bad to you, did he?

**Bella**: Nope, nothing apart from breaking my heart by never speaking to me again, and forbidding his sister's from having anything to do with me. So I lost 2 of my best friends for some guy, who I happened to be in love with. And then I decided after 2 years that I'd had enough and moved here, which is a good thing.

**Victoria**: *confused again* how come?

**Bella**: *laughs* Because I met you silly! Now come on, didn't you say that we were gonna go and shop until we drop? *laughs again*

**Victoria: ***laughs also* oh that I can do! Let's go chica!

*In a clothes shop*

**Bella**: *found a dress* oh my god! Victoria you so have to go and try this dress on

**Victoria**: *giggles* ok but only on the condition that you have to try this one on as well!

**Bella**: *laughs* deal!

5 mins later

**Bella**: ok Vicky what do you reckon? Is this the one for my party?

**Victoria**: Oh my god! Totally yes! You look like a million dollars darling, what about moi?

**Bella**: *grins* Gorgeous, ok now that's settled. What next? Well we already have shoes and accessories, so the only thing left to do now is go eat, I'm starved!

At the food court…

**Bella**: * talking to Victoria about some random new thing and laughing at what she says*

Meanwhile…

**Alice**: *pouting* Oh c'mon Edward just one more shop, and then we'll go and eat, me and Rosalie promise!

**Rosalie**: Hey I didn't promise nobody anything!

**Alice**: just go with it Rose, it'll be worth it…trust me

**Edward**: *annoyed* If you two ladies have finished, I would like to eat, and Alice if I promise you can go in two stores afterwards, will you be happy?

**Alice**: *grinning* ecstatic

**Edward: **ok now that's settled, let's go and get some food.

*They sit at a table behind Bella & Victoria's*

**Alice**: *whispering to Edward* hey there's a very nice looking girl at the table in front of us. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?

**Edward**: *whispering back* Yeah , not gonna happen. You know what I'm like with girls….there's only one that I want.

**Alice**: Now listen to me, she ain't coming back. You're the reason she left in the first place, you're the reason me and Rosalie lost a best friend, and you're the reason that you lost a best friend and a potential future girlfriend . So I'd hardly think you deserve her still.

**Edward**: *sarcastic* gee thanks Ali, way to kick a guy when he's already down.

**Rosalie**: You're welcome Edward. And you deserved it all the same.

**Bella**: *laughs at a story Victoria just told* Ha Ha no way, that's so bad!

**Alice**: *to Rosalie & Edward* No way is that her!

**Rosalie**: *confused* No way is that who? What are you talking about Alice? Are you on something or what?

**Edward**: *laughs* yeah probably been eating those fizzy sweets again…or stole some of dad's medical supplies this time. Wouldn't surprise me with her!

**Alice**: *angry* yeah ha ha whatever!, no what I meant is Rose listen to that girl on the table in front of us.

**Rosalie**: *confused* which one?

**Alice**: *frustrated* the brunette!

**Bella & Victoria**: *both laughing uncontrollably at a joke*

**Rosalie**: *realization hits* Oh My God! Bella!

**Bella**: *stops laughing* huh what did somebody just call my name? *looks around and then spots the Cullen's on the table behind* Oh hell no!

***uh oh they're back! What will happen next. Well there's only one answer to that and you all know it.**

**Thanks for those who have been reading x ***


	6. Chapter 6

***Well I don't really know what to write for this bit, apart from I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the genius, I'm just taking them on a little vacation.**

**And of course I hope you like it x***

Previously -Bella: Huh what? did somebody say my name? *looks around until she spots the cullens* Oh hell no!Now:Victoria: *startled* what is it Bella?Bella: *shocked* umm...nothing, i think we should get going now let's go*Bella starts to leave but Alice & Rosalie shouts her*Alice: Bella wait please!Rosalie: Please Bella wait, we're sorry about what happened 5 years ago, and i know you blame us, but it wasn't our fault, we were just as upset as you were, you were our best friend, c'mon we love you just like a sister and always have : *stops and turns around with tears in her eyes* oh come here you two creeps *laughs**Rosalie & Alice run over and group hug with Bella*Alice: we really did miss you Bell, i never had anybody to protest to shopping, but i guess i don't need to persuade you anymore *smirks*Bella: *laughs* ha ha no. and i guess i have you to thank like you always said i would in the : *clears throat* what about me?Bella: ha ha Rose i love you no matter what, you were always there to protect me from Ali's wrath *laughs*Victoria: Bella i thought you wanted to leave? *confused*Bella: *forgot about Victoria standing there* oh i'm sorry Vicky, let me introduce you to two very special people in my life. This is Alice & Rosalie : Hiii, i feel we're gonna be good friends in no time *excited*Rosalie: *laughs* ha ha pay no attention to the little pixie, Hey i'm Rosalie, but you can call me RoseAlice: and you can call me Ali if you want, any friend of Bella's is a friend of : *laughs* Hey *to Bella* wait Bella aren't these your two best friends that you said you lost over some guy you were in love with when you were 13?Bella: *embarassed* umm yeahEdward: *stood there the whole time listening, feels guilty when Victoria talks about what happened 5 years ago*Alice: *whispers in Bella's ear* you may want to look behind you before you say anything about the pastBella: *turns around and sees Edward. freezes*Edward: *nervous* hello IsabellaBella: *suddenly angry* Oh don't you hello me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have no right to speak to me over the way you treated me those years ago, and lost me the two bestest friends i could ever ask for over your stupidity!Rosalie, Alice & Victoria: *stood there shocked with mouths hanging open*Edward: *shocked* ummm...I'm sorry?Bella: you should have more to say to me than 'I'm Sorry', Ali, Rose it was lovely to see you again, maybe you'd like to come to my 18th birthday party this evening at my house, here's my address and phone : *remembers* oh my god i thought it was your birthday today, don't worry we'll definately be there Sister. Can we bring the family with us, i'm sure Esme would love to see you : umm sure, if you must bring 'all' the family *gives a look at Edward*Alice: *smiling wide* great, that's settled, now i must go and find you a birthday : *protests* oh no Ali you don't have to do that, you know how i am about people buying me giftsEdward: *smiles at memory of the subject*Rosalie: Bells there's no point arguing with her, you know you're gonna lose the : *sighs* ok : good, thought : *glares at Alice* anyways, I must go now as i have some things to do before getting ready for later. C'mon Vicky let's goVictoria: *smiles* sure ok, it was nice meeting you Alice & RosalieRosalie: Rose pleaseAlice: and Ali as : *smiles* ok buy Ali & Rose*all the girls hug*Bella: *glowers at Edward* EdwardBella & Victoria : *walk away linking arms*Alice: you know Edward, you could of said something more than 'I'm sorry'.Rosalie: yeah that was kind of pathetic for someone who has 5 years worth of forgiveness to : *frustrated* god do you two ever shut up? i am well aware of my mistakes and i intend to rectify those mistakes, but all in due : ok whatever you say Edward, i have some things to do personally if you don't mind *evil smileTo be continued...

***well I hope you all liked it x***


	7. Chapter 7

Previously -

Edward: *frustrated* god do you two ever shut up? i am well aware of my mistakes and i intend to rectify those mistakes, but all in due : ok whatever you say Edward, i have some things to do personally if you don't mind *evil smile*

Now:

*at Bella's party*

Victoria: hey Bells, is Ali & Rose here yet?

Bella: *thinks* umm I don't recall seeing them yet so probably no.

Victoria: ahh well, I'm sure they'll be here in no time, anyways what do you think of…*cut off by doorbell*

Bella: I'll get it, you get some more drink in you, you're not drunk enough to play truth or dare yet, and I look forward to that *evil smile*

Victoria: *scared* yeah, well why don't you answer the door and we'll think of that later.

Bella: sure thing *smiles wide* *opens door and smile falters at who's there* Edward, what a surprise, I don't recall inviting you or giving you my address either.

Edward: *nervous laugh* ha ha yeah, umm you invited Alice and Rose, and they asked if they could bring the family and you agreed so here I am

Bella: *sighs* fine come in then

*3 cars pull up as Edward walks in*

Alice: *jumps out of a yellow Porsche and skips up to Bella with a large box in her arms* Bella, Happy Birthday! You must open your present now!

Bella: *laughs* breathe Ali, can I at least sit down before I open it?

Ali: I suppose so *pouts*

Jasper: *chuckles* give the girl a break Alice, the rest haven't even seen her yet.

Bella: Jasper! It's good to see you, it's been too long my chess playing dork *laughs*

Jasper: well I'll have you know, I recall me being the one who kicked your ass at every game apart from that one where Edward distracted me to let you win. *smiles wide*

Bella: *smile falters at mention of Edward* yeah, well it's in the past now amongst other things.

Emmett: *shouting* now where's the birthday girl, I have a birthday bear hug ready for her! *runs over and grabs Bella in a bear hug, spinning her around*

Bella: Emmett Hale you put me down this instant, I may have aged by 5 years, it doesn't mean I'm not any less breakable! *giggles*

Edward: *jealous by the scene between Bella & Emmett* I'm gonna go get a drink, you coming Jasper?

Jasper: *unsure at Edward's mood* umm yeah okay, sure.

Rosalie: Emmett! Put her down, I wanna give her another hug, the one earlier wasn't enough for 5 years worth of missing her. *tightly hugs Bella and whispers in her ear* That interaction between you and Emmett probably wasn't a good idea

Bella: *whispering back* how come? *confused*

Alice: *pitches in* I take it you didn't see Edward's face or sense his mood when he asked Jasper to go get a drink, I have no doubt that he's gonna drink away his problems tonight, and I'm gonna be the one caring for him in the morning *scowls*

Bella: *confused* let me get this straight, Edward the one who didn't want to date me when I was 13 cause I was 3 years younger, the one who walked away from me after I declared my feelings for him, the one who refused to talk to me for 2 years before I decided I'd had enough and moved here, is jealous of a birthday hug off his own sister's boyfriend, who happens to be more like a brother to me than anything else. Man he has issues!

Alice & Rosalie: *snickers

Rosalie: yeah issues only you can solve my dear Bella.

Bella: yeah whatever, anyways let's go inside it's a little chilly out here. Wait a minute where's Esme and Carlisle?

Alice: oh there applying the finishing touches to your birthday present, they'll be along shortly, no worries.

Bella: oh okay, let's go.

*an hour later - Esme and Carlisle arrived 45 mins ago, Victoria is very drunk, Rosalie, Alice & Bella are quite tipsy & the guys are very drunk*

Bella: *tipsy* ok guys time for truth or dare, get in a circle in the sitting room or else I'll set my pixie on you. *giggles and hiccups*

*everyone's in a circle, it goes in the order - Alice, Victoria, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie & a few others. Esme and Carlisle went home as they had work*

Alice: ok let's start with the birthday girl shall we? Bella truth or dare?

Bella: hmm I think for this time I'm gonna say truth Alice.

Alice: *evil smile* excellent choice Bella, I have just the question for you.

Bella: *unsure at Alice's face*

Alice: Okay Bella, is it true that you're still in love with my brother Edward, and never stopped since you left Forks?

Bella: Ummm….Alice what sort of question is that *nervous laugh* I think I'd have to say no *lying*

Alice: *knows she's lying* Oh right, never mind then. Your turn to ask now Bella.

Bella: Ok then, Jasper truth or dare?

Jasper: *grinning* Well you know me enough Bells to know I pick dare!

Bella: *laughs* ha ha yes I did. Ok then Jasper you're dare is to go outside, take off all your clothes and knock on my next door neighbours door and when she answers say It's your lucky day baby, do I have a special surprise for you, and then of course run before she hits you with something.

Jasper: you got yourself a deal there. Be back in a bit.

*10 mins later*

Jasper did the dare, and had a newspaper thrown at him.

Bella: *still laughing* ok Jasper your turn to ask.

Jasper: *evil smile like Alice* Alright then, Edward truth or dare?

Edward: I'll pick dare for once Jazz.

Jasper: ooh very good choice indeed. I dare you to go over to Bella and kiss her for all your both worth.

Bella and Edward: WHAT!

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

A Twilight Love Story Episode 8 x

Previously...

Edward & Bella: *both* WHAT?

Now...

Bella: Are you insane or something, I am soo not doing that!

Edward: *lying* yeah what she said also, so not going there.

Alice: oh for the love of god, will you both just admit that you still have feelings for each other. Bella I saw the way you looked at Edward when you first saw him in the food court, and that wasn't one of hatred, it was one of long lost love, and you Edward need to man up and actually do something to rectify what you did 5 years ago, otherwise both you will never bloody get past this business.

Bella: *knows what Alice said is true but doesn't say anything*

Emmett: ouch, don't sugar coat it Ali will you?

Edward: Shut up Emmett, Alice is right, I've not been very mature about this situation, instead of dealing with it, I've just ignored it like an idiot, and look where it's got me.

Emmett: wow that's deep man.

Bella: *annoyed* alright that's enough Emmett. I think it would be best if Edward & I go into the other room for a few minutes. *to Edward* you coming?

*in the other room*

Bella: so...

Edward: so...

Bella: umm...yeah I don't know what to say really, 5 years of no contact doesn't really make a good conversation.

Edward: yeah I kind of anticipated that, although I did half expect you to scream and shout at me for what happened all those years ago.

Bella: well if you thought that, then you really didn't know me at all, after all wasn't you the one who said you could read me like a book and that I was very predictable?

Edward: point taken, so you're not mad at me for what happened?

Bella: I was at first, and then I let it go when I knew that you weren't going to talk to me anytime soon, and now all I'm feeling is disappointment over the fact that you kept my two best friends away from me, and didn't do anything, even though I bet you knew I was moving back here to Phoenix, so yeah I'm more disappointed than mad.

Edward: oh...

*Emmett walks in*

Emmet: Yo don't mind me children, just getting a soda. By the way we all wanna know have you kissed and made up yet?

Bella: Emmett you've got 5 seconds to move your mountain of a body into that living room now or you will suffer the consequences at my hands. Are we clear?

*Emmett nods*

Bella: well then what are you waiting for? Go on!

*Emmett leaves*

Edward: wow, if that's all it took for you to scare Emmett, I apologise profoundly for all that I did, I was a total idiot, and I lost the best thing that had happened to my life – your friendship, but I want to make amends now. I can beg if you'd like?

Bella: *smirks* you would get on your hands and knees? *smiles* to apologise for something that's in the past now.

Edward: Of course...wait what?

Bella: Please don't beg on your hands and knees, It would be something I would never let you live down for years to come. And I could see that you actually are sorry, and meant about making amends, so yeah, oh you were gonna apologise weren't you?

Edward: oh yeah, I'm really sorry about those times back in school, and for ignoring you for 2 years, and not saying goodbye to you, and keeping Alice and Rosalie away from you, and well cause I'm just sorry, and... *gets cut off*

Bella: *kisses Edward*

Edward: *dazed* what was that?

Bella: *smiles* well we were dared to weren't we? *giggles*

Edward: Ah yes I remember now, but there's something I forgot to do 5 years ago.

Bella: what could you have possibly have forgot... *cut off by Edward kissing her again* Ok I know what the first one was for, but what was that?

Edward: something I always wanted to do around you back in school, but I never found the courage to do so, I was always convinced you never liked me back, so...

Bella: you really were a stupid idiot weren't you? Couldn't you see how I'd act around you and then act differently around others, and how I'd be sad and then miraculously be happy when I was with you...what does that say?

Edward: umm...I was a nice friend?

Bella: no...Oh god...umm...well I kind of really, really liked you. I mean not like the best friends type of like like, but as in the more than friends like like.

Edward: wait was this why Alice and Rosalie would always give me these looks when I used to come to your house to hang?

Bella: most likely know Ali * laughs*

Edward: ok then no that's all cleared up, where does that leave us?

Bella: well do you still have feelings for me?

Edward: of course, always, who wouldn't, you're kind, smart, funny, and beautiful, and I'd be here all day if I carried on but you get the gist of it. Do you still have feelings for me?

Bella: *lying* well, not really, I think of you more as a friend than that, eww!

Edward: *upset* oh right, alright that's fine by me.

Bella: *giggles* I was kidding you sap, I never stopped.

Edward: *happy* oh, very funny, ha-ha. Well do you wanna give it a go and see how it works out?

Bella: sure, why not, what do we have to lose; I'm sure we'll still be friends if all doesn't work out.

Edward: I'm sure you're right there, Isabella.

Bella: oh my god, you called me Isabella, the last time someone called me that was when I first moved back to Phoenix, I soon corrected them though, cause that's your name for me, if it was anyone else I'd punch them, though Ali's an exception cause she could take me in a fight *laughs*

Alice: *from the living room* I sure would Bella.

Edward: *laughs* I think we should go back in and finish our game, after all I do believe it is your turn to get revenge on Alice.

Bella: *excited* Ooh good point, let's go! *grabs Edward's hand and drags him into the living room*

Rosalie: Finally, we thought you two had killed each other.

Emmet: Na they were just smooching on the counter in the kitchen, right Ed?

Bella: *gives an warning look* Emmett

Emmett: *sighs* ok fine they were just talking.

Jasper: *laughs* good boy Emmett

Emmett: oh do you think that's funny "Jazzy Wazzy", aww do you want your bottle now?

Jasper: oh you're in for it now "Emmy Bear".

Emmett: bring it!

Alice: get him Jazz, I'll help you once you catch him *smirks evilly at Emmett*

Emmett: oh no I'm so in for it now... *runs*

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Previously...

Alice: get him Jazz, I'll help you once you catch him *smirks evilly at Emmett*

Emmett: oh no I'm so in for it now... *runs*

Now...

*outside*

Emmett: *running* don't start something that you can't finish, slow coach *laughing*

Jasper: Just you wait Emmet, just you wait. You'll get your comeuppance.

Emmett: *sarcastic* oh sure, like that'll happen *trips on a rock*

Jasper: *tackles Emmett* and there you were you saying like that'll happen. Guess what it just happened. *shouting* Alice your turn now!

*Alice jumps on top of Emmett*

Alice: Now Emmy Bear let's see who the big tough guy is now shall we? *smirks*

*Bella & Edward walk out*

Bella: So Ali what you gonna do with him then?

Alice: hmm...I don't know really, didn't actually think about that. I'm sort of doing it as I go along.

Bella: Maybe a little makeover is in order, I think Emmett would suit the colour pink Ali *smirks*

Alice: *face lights up* OMG you are so right Bells, thank you. I know just the thing to put on you Emmett.

Emmett: Oh god, Edward please help me, our sister and your girlfriend have gone psycho on me.

Edward: Sorry bro, you're on your own this time. You caused this, so you aren't getting any sympathy from me.

Emmett: Jasper? Please, if I say I'm sorry, will you get your crazy pixie thing off of me?

Jasper: *thinking* hmm...no! You deserve everything you get from Alice and Bella.

Emmett: Oh come on please, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean anything I said, and I'm a big idiot alright, is this what you want to hear from me?

Bella: What do you think Ali, shall we let him go or shall we give the best makeover he's ever had *grins at Alice*

Alice: *grins at Bella knowing what she's thinking* What to do, what to do...*to Edward & Jasper* can you two go into my bedroom and find me my make-up bag, and bring me my curlers please?

Emmett: No!, please don't Alice, I'll do anything for you if you please just don't put make-up on me and touch my hair with those thingy's that change your hairstyle.

Alice: *thinking* anything? You sure you wanna say something like that, because if I did, and I mean if, you would have to do everything I said and asked for, for a week, whatcha think?

Emmett: *desperate* I mean it, I'll do anything; just don't put that make-up on me.

Alice: Ok fine, you win Em *gets off him* by the way I would like you to go to the coffee shop and get me, Bells and Rose a non fat, double decaf latte, and make sure there's chocolate sprinkles on all, otherwise you'll pay with this lovely cherry bomb lipstick, which actually would suit you very well.

Emmett: No! No! Definitely not, I promised didn't I?

Bella: well what you still doing here then? Skedaddle!

Rosalie: and remember its 3 non fat double decaf latte's, I don't want instant like the last time. *gives him a look*

Emmett: *shudders* Yeah, I remember what happened last time I did that.

Alice: Ok run along now.

Emmett: * walks out but drags Jasper with him* you're driving so come on

Bella: So now that Emmett's gone, I fancy going to see a movie, what do you think Edward?

Edward: Sure why not. Come on then *Takes Bella's hand*

Bella: *to Rosalie & Alice* oh and when Emmett comes back, be sure to tell him I don't want my latte now *laughs* or just tell him I died lol

*Bella & Edward leave*

*after the movie- in Edward's car*

Edward: did you enjoy yourself tonight?

Bella: yep, sure did, thank you. So what do you think we should do tomorrow?

Edward: I don't know?, how about first we go into town and do a bit of browsing, remember Christmas is not far away, and you have yet to tell me what you want, and then we'll find something else to pass the time.

Bella: well to be honest you should already know all that I want for Christmas, and that would be...

*a big truck hits Bella's side of the car*

Edward: *gaining conciousnous* Be-Bella you okay? *looks at Bella*

Bella: *bleeding lots, unconscious*

Edward: Come one Bella, wake up please *gets his phone out – rings for ambulance, then Alice*

Alice: *answers* Hello, you two finished with your smut-filled night out yet *laughs* by the way Emmett says Bella owes him $3.50 for the latte but don't worry we'll make sure she'll never have to pay him. So why'd you call then?

Edward: *in pain* my car got hit by a cargo truck, it hit on Bella's side of the car. I've phoned an ambulance...Alice, Bella doesn't look too good, and I can't really reach her to see if she's alright. What do I do Ali, I'm really scared.

Alice: Oh my god! Edward just stay calm, now if you've already rang an ambulance, then it's already on its way, just stay put and keep an eye on Bella okay. *wobbly* She's gonna be fine alright Edward, just stay strong and calm, you don't wanna make yourself worse or her.

Edward: okay, thank you Ali, I love you little pixie.

Alice: I'll let you get away with that just for now okay, bye. *to everyone else* come on guys we got to go, Edward's car was hit by a cargo truck on the way back from the movies, it hit directly on Bella's side of the car, he said he already phoned an ambulance but apparently Bells doesn't look in good shape at the moment.

Rosalie: *almost crying* oh my god! Poor Bella * Edward, what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Jasper: Which cars we taking?

Emmett: Let's take the Land Rover, there's enough room for all of us in there. I'll drive.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Previously...

Jasper: Which cars we taking?

Emmett: Let's take the Land Rover, there's enough room for all of us in there. I'll drive.

Now...

*at the hospital*

Alice: *comes running in* *to receptionist* Hi, can you tell me where Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are?

Receptionist: Are you a relative of either?

Alice: *angry* Listen lady I'm not in any mood for your drivel chit chat at the moment, My brother is in here and the closest thing I have to a real sister is most likely fighting for her life in her and I bloody don't care if you wanna know if I'm a relative or not, so just tell me already! *crying*

Rosalie: *tears running down her face* *to receptionist* I'm sorry about my sister, she's very close to Miss Swan. Edward Cullen is my adoptive brother and my sister here's twin brother. Isabella is his girlfriend; we have known her since we were small children. So please will you tell us what rooms they are in or where they are?

Receptionist: *feels sorry for them* yes of course, go down the corridor and turn left, keep on going until you reach the end of that long corridor, then go up the first flight of stairs, the ward they're on should be on your right.

Emmett: thank you

*on first floor*

Alice: *sees Edward sitting outside a room* Edward! *runs and gives him a hug*

Edward: *sniffled voice* hey Ali, thanks for coming

Rosalie: *laughs slightly* are you kidding she almost had a gun to our heads to make us move so fast. Although she didn't need it, she's not the only one who loves Bella like a sister Ed.

Edward: *hugs Rosalie* Thank you Rose, I know Isabella probably feels the same way about you guys

Emmett: Can I just ask why we are all stood out here like complete melons, and Bella is in there?

Rosalie: Emmett you can be a little insensitive sometimes, I'm sure there's a reason Edward was not in there, Ed?

Alice: Yeah exactly why are you sat out here on your own?

Edward: I couldn't bear to see Isabella like that, led there on that bed, with hundreds of wires attached to her, not responding to anything. Not hearing her alluring voice and infectious laugh all the time. It's just too hard Ali *puts head in hands*

Alice: *soothes Edward* Just give me and Rosalie a minute and we'll go and see Bella. We need to tell her some wonderful news, I'm sure she'll love to hear this. Come on Rose.

*In Bella's room*

Alice: *starts crying at sight of Bella* Oh Bella, look what they did to you. It's not fair. You never did anything wrong to anybody, you may have ran from some of your problems, but they solved themselves in the end.

Rosalie: *tears in her eyes* Yeah Bells if we hadn't of shouted you, you wouldn't have the best boyfriend in the world who loves you so much that he can't even be in here because he wants you to get better and be your normal self again. Come on Bells wake up, wake up for Edward.

Alice: *wobbly voice* For Rose, for Me. Come on Belly. *shouts* Just wake up god damn it!

*Bella's machine monitor starts beeping wildly*

Rosalie: Bella?

Alice: *crying* OMG! *shouts* can we have some help in here? Please someone help!

*Edward, Jasper & Emmett run in*

Edward: *frantic* what happened? Why is her machine doing that? What did you do Alice?

*Nurses & Doctor Runs in*

Rosalie: *Crying* She didn't do anything Edward, she was just talking to Bella, and then her machine started going all crazy, I don't know...*breaks down*

Emmett: *soothes Rosalie* Edward, it's not like they pulled her plug is it, give at least a little compassion as to what they're feeling as well.

Doctor: *busy with Bella* I'm afraid you lot are going to have to step outside at the moment *to nurse* I need a defibrillator here right now! We're losing her.

Nurse: all the defibrillators on the ward are in use at the moment Doctor, are there is no chance of her surviving if we wait for one to be brought from another ward.

Emmett: I'm going to get a coffee, anyone coming?

Rosalie & Jasper: I will.

Alice: I'll stay here with Edward in case anything happens.

Rosalie: Okay thank you.

*In Bella's Room*

Doctor: *shouting* Go to chest compressions then. Nurse you start the oxygen mask and Matron can you please count the CPR.

*17 minutes later*

Doctor: *tired from chest compressions*

Nurse: *tired as well* Doctor don't you think we should better stop now. I think she's gone. There's nothing we can do for her now.

Doctor: *surrenders* Okay, let's leave it there then. Time of death 23:26.

Edward: *saw them giving up on Bella* *runs into room* No! You can't stop now. You bring her back god damn it! I need her here with me, is there nothing else you can do for her? Please I'm begging you, as a desperate man, please. Please...*breaks down on the floor crying*

Alice: *crying* *hugs Edward on the floor* It's alright Ed. She's gone to a better place. At least now her poor body can be at rest and peace.

Edward: *crying* yes but she isn't her with me, like she promised she would be no matter what. She broke her promise Alice, she broke it, why? Why? , why?

Alice: *soothing him* It's alright Edward, it's alright. She never broke it Ed, she was stolen away from us all. Just let it all out. You stay here and keep Bella Company while I go and see the rest of the guys.

*In Corridor*

Rosalie: Hey Alice, any updates yet?

Jasper: *Sees Alice Crying* Oh no.

Rosalie: *confused* what Jasper, why are you saying that for?

Emmett: *realises what's wrong with Alice and what's happened* Maybe you should ask Alice Rose.

Rosalie: What is it Alice *panicking* tell me what's happened?

Alice: *shaky voice* When we went out of the room, Bella suffered cardiac arrest. The doctors and nurses were going to use a defibrillator to revive her, but there was none available, so they went with the old-fashioned chest compressions. They were doing them for 16 minutes after you guys left, but they decided there was nothing else they could do. She's gone guys, Bella's dead. *starts crying again*

Jasper: *soothes Alice* Shush Alice, it'll be alright

Emmett: *tearful* what's gonna happen now then?

Alice: Edward's just going to turn her machine off in a bit, He's keeping her company in her room if you would like to go and see her one last time.

Rosalie: *shouts* Stop! Just stop it Alice You're lying, You're just trying to get attention, She's not dead, she's probably just woke up and Edward is talking to her, look I'll go prove it. *shaky voice* she is not...

*in Bella's room*

Rosalie: *sees Bella's lifeless body and Edward crying onto the bed* ...dead. Oh my god *starts crying* Bella, Bella? Are you sleeping?

Edward: *looks up at Rosalie* Yes she's sleeping Rosalie. Are you an idiot – she's not sleeping, she's dead Rosalie! She's gone and she's not coming back ever, so get it into your thick skull. For once not everything's about you.

Rosalie: *cries harder at Edward's words*

Edward: *realises his mistake* I'm sorry Rose, come here *hugs her while they both cry*

*Alice, Emmett & Jasper come in*

Emmett: The nurse says we should think about saying goodbye and allowing the coroner to come and collect Bella.

Alice: Rose, you go first.

Rosalie: *takes a deep breath* Okay Bells, you go and rest your poor broken body, I know that we missed 5 years of our friendship, although we don't blame you for not getting back in touch, we probably deserved it for being such bad best friends. But I just wanna let you know that I hope that you forgive me for all that happened back then, because I forgave you for what happened all those years ago – I know you know which subject that I am talking about. And look now, you've made us all sad Bells, Edward's upset, I'm sure you wouldn't want that now, but remember when you used to just laugh for ages at him whenever he used to cry. You used to say that he was not man-enough to be your best friend if he cried, and then me, you and Ali used to always pull pranks on Emmett & Jasper, because they're reactions were always so hilarious. But please come back Bella, I need you here, Alice needs you, Emmett & Jasper need you, Esme & Carlisle would always want you as they loved you like you were another daughter of theirs, and of course Edward needs you. If only you could see him right now, you would know how much he is hurting, you two were made for each other. You may not have seen it back those years ago, but I knew you could see it now, and you both welcomed it. I love you Bella, you were like a second sister to me, and one I always wanted, unlike the Pixie over there *laughs*

Alice: Hey! *laughs*

Rosalie: But anyways I guess this is goodbye again, I'll see you soon okay? I love ya Bells, don't you forget that anytime soon, you hear me.

Emmett: *sad voice* I'm not really good at these sort of things, so I'll just say that you were like a sister that I never had, but what I always wanted. You put up with my constant jabs at your infatuation with Edward when you were like what? 12? You're reactions to my jokes about you were so funny, they entertained me endlessly to no end. But the main thing I want to say is that I'm gonna miss you Belly Welly, I'm gonna miss you squeals when I tickle you or your laugh whenever I gave you one of my trademark bear hugs. But I guess I'll never be able to give you one of those ever again, so I'm just gonna say goodbye and say be seeing you, whenever that may be. *kisses Bella's forehead* your turn now Alice.

Alice: *shaking* I don't think I can do this, I'm sorry... *runs out the room*

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Previously...

Alice: *shaking* I don't think I can do this, I'm sorry... *runs out the room*

Now...

*2 weeks later* *At Cullen house*

Rosalie: *knocks on Alice's door* Ali, you up yet? Its half past 9, you need to get ready

Alice: *mumbles* go away, I'm not going

Rosalie: *comes in* Come on Ali, you can't keep on like this. You've been moping around for two weeks now, just think of all the good times we had with Bella, and get ready now.

Alice: *upset* yeah and that time was not long, remember we only saw her again 3 months ago after not seeing her for 5 years.

Rosalie: *frustrated* oh just get over it god dammit, I did 5 days after she died. You need to learn to do the same.

*Rosalie leaves*

Alice: *to herself* yeah it's easy for her to say. Oh Bella why did this have to happen to you, especially at this time. I guess Rosalie is right, maybe I need to learn to accept it, and move on with my life, remembering all the good times we had Bells.

*11:30 am*

Emmett: *shouting up the stairs* Alice you ready yet, we need to go now!

*in Alice's room*

Alice: *looking at a picture of Bella, Rosalie and her taken 6 years ago* Okay I guess it's time now Bella. You really know how to make a scene don't ya?

Emmett: Alice!

Alice: *comes down stairs* All right Emmett, I heard you the first time. I was just looking at the picture of Bella, Rose & Me back when we were in Forks.

Jasper: *comes in from outside* the hearse & cars are here guys. I think it's time for us to go now.

Emmett: Where's Ed?

Alice: I'll go find him.

*In Edward's bedroom*

Edward: *looking at a picture of him & Bella taken outside Fork's Police station when she was 11 and he was 14, at work with their parents for the day. *sighs*

Alice: *sees the picture* Ed, the hearse and cars are here, we have to go now. Come on. *puts hand on his shoulder*

Edward: *jumps at contact* Alice do you remember this photo? She looked so elegant yet so young at the same time

Alice: yeah then she made you fall right on your bum right after that photo was taken *laughs a little*

Edward: *laughs a little too* Yeah, I had no idea that was coming. I don't anybody had any idea that this was going to happen, nor can we do anything about it but cherish our memories of her for the rest of our lives. Come on Ali, let's go.

*at the funeral*

Priest: When Isabella Marie Swan was taken from us all, her dearly beloved. We saw it as an offering to God who needed another angel in his services. Isabella can now be laid at peace, as her suffering through life has now ended and we can now look to rejoice in the memory of her life and all that she had achieved through her friends and family. From such a young age, Isabella had the hard task of growing up too fast. From losing her parents at the tender young age of 14, she became a carer for her younger siblings, and was put into a completely new and alien home for the last 4 years of her life.

Edward: *shocked about her parents*

Priest: Now if you all would like to join us all outside for the burial of the deceased.

*outside*

Priest: As was requested by her lover Edward, Only he and his family, and her closest friends may be present at this point.

Isabella Marie Swan, you pain and suffering has been ended by God who has showed you mercy and favour, and now you shall be with him as his guiding angel. Be at peace now.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Blessed be.

Alice: *hugs Jasper & cries*

Rosalie: *hugging Emmett & Crying*

Carlisle: *comforting Esme*

Edward: *void of emotion, frozen in front of grave*

*Shadowy figure standing in the bushes watching*

Figure: Soon my dear Bella, your precious boyfriend and his family shall join you and I, and then we shall see if you still love him then for being the reason for their demise

Edward: *sees something in the bushes* *looks again – nothing there*

Esme: Edward are you okay? *worried for him*

Edward: *startled* Uhh yes mom, I just thought I saw something in the bushes then. Just my imagination though, doesn't matter now, don't worry.

*at Cullen house*

*everyone sitting around, just trying to pass the time doing idle things*

Carlisle: *goes into kitchen to make drinks. Comes back in* we have no milk left. I'll just pop to the store and get some more.

*from outside*

Figure: *watching the Cullen's* Yes that's it Doctor Cullen, come towards me so that I may better kill you.

To be continued...

***mwahahaha I know I'm cruel, but you all wouldn't still be reading this if you didn't like the cliff-hangers on every chapter would you?. Keep a close eye out for Chapter 12***


	12. Chapter 12

Previously...

Figure: *watching the Cullen's* Yes that's it Doctor Cullen, come towards me so that I may better kill you.

Now...

Carlisle: Gets in his car, and drives to the grocery store.

*outside of store*

Carlisle: *parks car in alleyway next to store*

*coming back from store*

Carlisle: *drops car keys*

Figure: *grabs Carlisle as he bends to pick the keys up* Make a sound Dr Cullen and I will kill you instantly instead of slowly. *runs off with Carlisle*

*4 hours later at Cullen house*

Emmett: Hey guys, where is Dad? He's been gone for like 4 ½ hours now. It can't take that long. The store's only like 20 minutes away from here.

Alice: Yeah guys, Emmett's right, he would have been back here hours ago usually.

Esme: *worried* you guys don't think... *scared at the thought*

Rosalie: No Mom, don't think like that okay? I'm sure he's held up by...something.

*Telephone rings*

Alice: *answers* Hello? What...What do you mean he's disappeared? Thank you. *hangs up* that was the police, they found Dad's wallet, car keys and the grocery were all on the floor by his car, they say he's nowhere to be found.

Esme: *shocked* Oh my god!

*with Figure & Carlisle somewhere secret*

Carlisle: *coming to from unconsciousness* Whe...where am I? *looks around, spots Figure in the corner* who are you? Why am I here?

Figure: *smiles evilly* why you're here to die and become immortal of course, why else Dr Cullen. And as for whom I am, I'm hoping that you will look to me as a fatherly figure in the future perhaps.

Carlisle: Well do you have a name, you obviously know mine, so that entitles me to know yours right?

Figure: oh alright, my name is Aro, and I'm going to be the one to turn you.

Carlisle: Turn me? *confused* what in to?

Aro: isn't it obvious, I did say I'd be turning you into an immortal, what usually do you associate that with?

Carlisle: *worried* freaks

Aro: *moves over to where Carlisle is* We are not freaks, although those who do not understand usually use that terminology, but maybe perhaps if I got my newest addition out, you might co-operate a little better. Bella, would you please come out here for a minute, there's someone I want you to meet.

*Bella appears in the room*

Bella: Is there something you needed Aro? *sees Carlisle* Carlisle? What are you doing here? *realises* Oh yeah, the plan Sorry I forgot, how you doing Carlisle, how's Edward and everybody else? *smiles*

Carlisle: *shocked* Uhh...Uhh...Bella? You...You're supposed to be dead, you died 2 weeks ago. Edward & Alice saw it, they didn't have a defibrillator spare to save you, But...but...

Bella: Shh Carlisle, it's alright. You didn't know. And as for me dying, Edward only saw them stop trying, and said that I was dead. But did you ever think that maybe I was never dead, but going through the transition into my next life, and that there was a defibrillator spare, but the nurse was doing a job she was told to do. Speaking of which, I have a job to do to you right now, but I think I might wait just a little longer and prepare you for what's to come and what I will need you to do for me. Now you see, I'm supposed to be dead, and obviously I'm not so that means that I'm a zombie. Not really, I'm actually a vampire, so is Aro, and the nurse who didn't save me, and pretty soon you and everyone else will be and I will be with Edward for eternity. How does that plan sound?

Carlisle: *freaked out* you're crazy, there's no such things as vampires, you're lying, you're not Bella. You're a fake, an imposter; you should be ashamed of yourself.

Bella: Really, so if I was an imposter Carlisle, how would I know that Edward, has a birthmark, just underneath his ribcage on his right hand side, Alice has a secret box full of chocolate and candy stuffed under a pile of clothes in her closet, Rosalie secretly hides her glasses so that she doesn't have to wear them when you tell her, Jasper does actually know how to play baseball but says he doesn't so he doesn't have to play with you, Emmett...well Emmett's Emmett, and then Esme isn't really Italian, she just told you that so you'd like her more, and she also hates Italian food with a passion. So how am I an imposter Carlisle?

Aro: *bored* Bella, you're dragging on now, can you please hurry up with the mission so that we can progress onto the next stage?

Bella: What do you say Aro? *smirks*

Aro: Please? Now can you get on with it?

Bella: *pouts* Oh alright. Okay then Carlisle so my job is that I am going to bite you, and as I am a vampire my saliva contains venom, so it will be a pretty painful experience for you, but if you do what I did and just say still and not make a sound, it will be over before you know it. The transgression into a vampire takes about 3 days, and in that time it will feel like your whole body is on fire and that you cannot breath. Then your heart rate will increase rapidly until finally it stops, and then you wake up a vampire. End of story. Do you understand? Any questions? Well there's no point of any questions, I'm gonna do it anyways, and then when you're a vampire you're gonna kill Esme, and then Rosalie, and then Rosalie, will do the same to Emmett, and then Emmett will kill Jasper, and he will kill Alice, and finally of course I will do it to Edward obviously. Now shall we begin?

Carlisle: So basically you're doing this so we'll all be vampires? *trying to understand*

Bella: Basically yes. If I'm not alive, I'd rather not be around you guys, so the best thing to do would be for you all to join the vampire world. Now there is one rule for being a vampire. Don't tell anybody the secret. That is something that is punishable by final death okay? Let's begin. *Bella stalks over towards Carlisle*

Carlisle: *scared* Are you going to drain all my blood?

Bella: *laughs* No of course not, you can keep that; It'll just be a couple of bites, and then a waiting process for your rise. Now if you'd just relax, it'll make it so much easier for me not to hurt you as much. *Bella bites both of Carlisle's wrists*

Carlisle: *in agony on the floor – but listens to Bella's advice and doesn't move or make a sound*

Bella: *files her nails* and now we wait.

***To be continued... lol. I'll make sure the next one is up some time very soon. Keep on reading to find out what happens to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family.***


	13. Chapter 13

***This is a sort of teaser chapter, to see if you guys agree on what I am currently writing. Remember you guys are what make me carry on, and if you guys don't like what I write, how am I supposed to continue with it?***

Previously…

Bella: *files her nails* and now we wait.

Now…

*2 days later in Cullen household*

**Rosalie**: *walks into kitchen* Hey mom, any news yet?

**Esme**: No not yet. But you know your father. He probably just went and drowned his sorrows in the nearby pub, he treated Bella like another daughter. And knowing him, he probably dropped his keys and stuff by his car by accident and went somewhere else and is now sobering up some place safe eh? *unsure*

**Rosalie: ***not buying it, but plays along* Yeah, that's what he's doing. I'm gonna go check on Ed okay? *goes upstairs, but knocks on Alice's door*

**Alice: **Come in, it's unlocked Rose.

**Rosalie**: *freaked* how did you know it was me?

**Alice: ***shrugs her shoulders* Who knows, I guess I'm psychic or something *laughs a little* So what's up?

**Rosalie**: Mom is acting very strange, she believes dad went and got really drunk and left his car keys and wallet by the car on accident and is sobering up somewhere else, but if you remember when the police phoned us, they said his keys, wallet and the groceries were on the floor by the car. Why would her go and buy the groceries he said he was and then just drop them by the car, and leave everything as well. That's so not Dad, I'm telling you now.

**Emmett: ***walks in* What's not dad?

**Alice: ***shouts* Emmett what have I continuously told you about knocking before you enter my room. If I have to remind you once more, well let's just say it won't be as pretty as when Bella sat on you and pinned you there and then… *gets sad at memory* …anyways just knock next time okay? And as for about dad, Rose was just saying that he wouldn't go and buy the milk that he left to get and then drop it all by his car and then leave all his personal belongings he had on him as well.

**Emmett: **Not that doesn't sound like Carlisle at all. His wallet had all his most precious memories in it, and so did his keys have memories attached to it.

*with Bella and Carlisle*

**Bella: ***pacing around room getting impatient*

**Aro: ***annoyed* Bella stop pacing my dear, you're going to wear a hole in the flooring if you continue that.

**Bella**: Well you said it only took about 2 days, and it has been over 2 days, why isn't he waking up, did I do something wrong? *worries*

**Aro: **you did nothing wrong, the change time varies between different people. It's probably almost finished anyways. Perhaps you should bring his first meal in now just in case.

**Carlisle**: *starting to wake*

**Aro**: *shouts* Bella hurry up he's waking.

**Carlisle: ***awake* what…what's going on? Why is everything so bright?

**Aro**: That's probably just your new vision. Welcome to our world Carlisle.

**Carlisle**: She really did it didn't she? *scared* I'm actually a vampire?

**Bella: ***comes in dragging a dead deer* Well obviously, I wouldn't just kill you. You mean too much to me to waste you like that. Anyways here's your meal. Enjoy.

**Carlisle**: *turns nose up* You want me to eat that? Why would I do that? Don't vampires only drink human blood?

**Aro: ***laughs* yes, normal vampires do, but who said we were normal vampires anyway?

**Bella**: *giggles* There's no such thing as normal vampire's Aro, you of all people should know that. We don't drink human blood, a way for us to blend in a little better with the humans. You see my eyes aren't so different from what they were as human, but they are still unique. But I have the gift of restraint so I haven't actually accidentally killed anyone as of yet, but the first year is always the hardest for newborns as they still have human blood in them from their previous life so that makes them stronger than the rest of us and much less stable in their mind and sense. But we think of ourselves as vegetarians, a little inside joke of ours, and now you can join it. So drink up, I spent 3 hours hunting that, so don't waste it.

**Carlisle**: Okay I'll try it. Does your throat always burn like this though? *uncomfortable*

**Bella: **Only if you don't feed, so go on, oh and be careful you do tend to give in to your senses when you're feeding, so never feed near human habitats in the future.

**Carlisle: **right okay *smells the blood of the deer - gives over to sense and reason and drains the deer*

**Aro: ***fascinated at how he feeds*

**Carlisle**: *finishes*

**Bella: **Do you want another one, cause I can teach you how to hunt one if you'd like?

**Carlisle: **no actually, I'm fine for now.

**Aro: ***shocked* are you sure? Most newborns end up draining 5 humans in their first day to curb the cravings just for a while, and you are fine with just one deer?

***Tell me what you guys think so far. I was writing this and wasn't too sure if it fits in properly with the story, and drags on a little, but you gotta build up the suspense as to what's going to happen to the rest of the Cullen's. Only your reviews guys will tell me how well I'm doing and what to improve on. This will be part one of chapter 13 if you guys approve. If not, I will rewrite the whole chapter just for you guys***


	14. Chapter 14

***Well due to the positive response I got, I decided to leave chapter 13 as it was, and carry on with the story in that way. So here's chapter 14.***

Previously…

**Carlisle: **no actually, I'm fine for now.

**Aro: ***shocked* are you sure? Most newborns end up draining 5 humans in their first day to curb the cravings just for a while, and you are fine with just one deer?

Now…

**Carlisle: **Are you sure, because I don't feel very hungry anymore, and I don't fancy killing another poor defenceless deer right now.

**Aro: ***speechless*

**Bella: ***understands* Aro I think I found Carlisle's extra gift, just like you have to gift to hear every thought somebody has ever had, and I have the gift to shield myself and others around me from harm. I think he has the gift of self-control and compassion.

**Carlisle: **what gift? What are you talking about Bella?

**Bella: **Listen here. When you are turned into a vampireyou bring over something in which you possessed as a human. I'm guessing as a human you had a lot of self-control over your temper, otherwise you would of punished Edward, Alice & Rose years ago, and you were always compassionate towards others. That was what made you such a great doctor and second father figure.

**Carlisle: **so what you're saying is, is that I have gifts. But wait, you said you bring something you already had. Oh god don't turn Alice please, she'll hate you for it.

**Bella: **Oh you mean Alice's gift to see things that have not happened yet, I already knew that Carlisle, I sensed it from her whenever she used to always know things before they already happened. She's psychic of course. And I'm thinking Jasper will probably be able to do something to do with your emotions because he's very empathetic already. Esme is just a loving person, a motherly figure, so she may stay that way. Emmett is nothing without his strength - so that will come in handy as a vampire given his size. And Rosalie well, she'll probably be good only for her looks. And my darling Edward, well he always seemed to sense what everybody was thinking, apart from me of course, he always said I was an unsolved impossible riddle and that everybody else was an open book to him. Perhaps a telepath in the making hmm?

**Aro: ***impatient* Can we please hurry this up Bella my dear, I have to be getting back to Italy. Just tell him the rules and send him on his way okay. See you soon * kisses Bella's cheek* Goodbye Dr Cullen, I'll be seeing you and your family soon I just know it *points to his head* *Aro Leaves*

**Carlisle: **What rules is he talking about? I didn't think there were any?

**Bella: **well of course there are. How do you suppose we keep order amongst our kind. Basically there's only one rule that you must follow at all times, and that would be to keep our existence hidden from humans.

**Carlisle: **what happens if you break that rule? *scared of the answer*

**Bella: ***smiles wickedly* You break that rule, you find yourself on a one way train to your final death at the hands of Aro and the rest of the Volturi of course.

**Carlisle: **the Vol-what?

**Bella: **The Volturi. They are the closest thing that vampires have to royalty. Their job is to make sure that there is balance amongst our kind. You disrupt that balance, it's bye-bye vampire. Now as it seems you don't need as much training for self restraint as most newborn vampires do, I believe it is time for you to begin your mission don't you?

**Carlisle: **What will happen if I don't complete my mission? *worried*

**Bella: **Oh…well let's not let it come to that shall we? *Evil smile* Now your job is to go home as normal and settle everything, say you went and had a few drinks and ended up in another state blah, blah, blah. And then when you get Esme on her own that's when you bite her okay. Now don't do it like you read in books, with us it only takes one bite for the transformation to begin. Once Esme has begun, you tell the children that she is very ill and is to remain in the bedroom undisturbed okay? You may want to get some animal blood ready for her, because I doubt she'd be as controlled as you to begin with. Rosalie comes next, and say the same thing about her, say she caught it off Esme. Then you'll follow the chain with Emmett, although Rosalie would be best to do that, he is after all her one true love.

**Carlisle: **what next after Emmett? Something seems off about Jasper and the idea of turning him seems very strange.

**Bella: **ahh yes I almost forgot, Aro has to be the one to turn Jasper. Apparently he is unique and may be a bit of a struggle in the future, but I'm sure Alice has seen that by now given her psychic abilities.

**Carlisle**: Oh god why couldn't I have actually just died.

**Bella**: Ah, ah, ah not god…me.

To be continued….

***I know I'm horrible, but I was kinda getting bored of finishing up this chapter so I just left it at that, but next chapter killings galore and maybe a spot of romance in the air, who know…well except me of course lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys it means a lot to me***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Previously...**

**Carlisle****: **Oh god why couldn't I have actually just died.

**Bella****: **Ah, ah, ah not god…me.

**Now...**

***outside the Cullen home***

**Carlisle: ***takes a deep breath* this is so not gonna go right. Why me? Of all the people in the world, it had to be me. *carries on talking to himself*

**Rosalie: ***hears noises outside* can you hear that mom? *looks out through the curtain* oh my god, you may want to go and look outside mom, you won't believe who's here.

**Esme: *** confused* what are you talking about Rosalie, I didn't hear anything, you probably just heard some nearby cats, I'm not going to look outside just to see some cats fighting alright, I have more important things to do than that.

**Rosalie: *** irritated* Edward get down here now!

**Edward: ***confused* What Rose? You're disturbing me; I was trying to write a piece of piano music.

**Rosalie: ***beckons him over to the window* look outside and find out for yourself what the commotion is about.

**Edward: ***looks and sees Carlisle* Oh my god, mom get outside now, dad's back.

**Esme:** *shocked* what? Why didn't you say something Rosalie, your poor father has probably been waiting on that porch freezing to death like an icicle. *opens the front door* Carlisle! Where have you been, you've had us all worried half to death, me more so. What happened, the police said it looked like you'd been kidnapped or worse * Carlisle flinches at those words* come on in the warm, I got the fire going darling. *takes a deep breath*

**Carlisle: ***chuckles* remember to breath Esme, you wouldn't want to collapse now would you. I'll answer your questions in just a bit, I just need to go and shower and change out of these dirty clothes.

***in the Cullen bedroom***

**Carlisle: ***deep breath* okay now I'm here, what's the best way to about it?

**Esme: ***standing in doorway* Best way about what Carlisle? *slightly worried*

**Carlisle: ***startled* Oh you scared me Esme, don't worry about it darling, it's nothing, just some mindless troubles of mine. ***thinking to himself*what if I seduce her and then tell her what I am, and then ask for her permission and then do it, what do I tell everybody else? Hmm oh how about that she's caught the flu or something, it should be enough cover for 3 days. Yes that's perfect.**

**Esme: ***waving hand in Carlisle's face* Carlisle you there? Carlisle, Carl-

**Carlisle**: *snaps out of it* Sorry love I was just thinking of something, nothing important for your pretty little head to worry about.

**Esme: ***unsure* well if you say so, dinner's ready downstairs if you want it.

**Carlisle: **Umm...I don't really feel up to eating tonight, I think I'll just have a rest, maybe tomorrow I'll eat something.

**Esme: **okay then, no worries, I'll be back in a bit. Don't get too sick while you're here, I don't what I'd do if I lost you Carlisle.

**Carlisle: **Same here Esme.*feels guilty for what he's about to do*

***later that night in C & E's bedroom* **

**Carlisle:** *trying to put right words together* Esme?

**Esme: **Yes Carlisle, what is it?

**Carlisle: **If I told you a really big secret, and I mean a really big secret would you hate me for it?

**Esme: ***confused* well I don't know? It would probably depend on the secret that you have been keeping from me even though we swore never to do so *irritated*

**Carlisle: **I know, I know but this kind of secret only came about just recently and it kind of involves me and Bella, and it will include you and the rest of the family if you agree.

**Esme: ***worried* Okay Carlisle I'm a little scared now, you're not making any sense at all

**Carlisle: **listen, did it not make you wonder how I just suddenly disappeared for 4 days and then turn up out of the blue in perfect health?

**Esme: **Yes we all did, but we all assumed you had too much to drink and spent time recovering in a motel somewhere

**Carlisle: **But I didn't have my car, or my wallet, so how could I have got there and paid for the hotel room, think about it Esme

**Esme**: What happened then? *exasperated*

**Carlisle**: I was kidnapped and my humanity was taken from me unwillingly

**Esme**: Are you serious? You do realise no one in their right mind would believe that story Carlisle, sorry not even I would.

**Carlisle**:Would you believe me if I told you I was a monster sent here to take your humanity away from you and the rest of the family?

**Esme**: I could, but I would choose not to for the sake of my sanity.

**Carlisle:** Well you're gonna have to believe it Esme because I have been turned into a monster, and I never asked for it, nor saw it coming, but I have sort of accepted that I am what I am now, and I can't exactly change that although I can try to create a new image for my kind, a more positive image, unlike the bloodthirsty images associated with our kind before.

**Esme:** what do you mean _your _kind? We're all the same Carlisle, we're all human beings?

**Carlisle**: who said I was human anymore Esme?

**Esme**: Well if you're not human, then what are you? Well you can't be a zombie because you're not dead, and you can't be an alien cause you're obviously not. Can't you just tell me and get it over with?

**Carlisle**: I'm a vampire Esme, and so is Bella Swan. She was the one who did this to me, and also the one who sent me here to do this to you as well; she has this crazy idea that if we're all vampires, we can be one family for eternity.

**Esme**: *shocked* really. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Carlisle, it's just you don't look like a vampire to me, shouldn't you have fangs? And do you turn into a bat; wait that means you can't work anymore, the sun will kill you if you do!

**Carlisle: ***chuckles* calm down darling, I'll answer all your questions now. Of course I wouldn't look like a vampire, we're not like the ones painted like Dracula, and we're more evolved than that. I don't have fangs, although if you look closely at my mouth you'll see my teeth are quite sharp, sharp enough to bit through a deer actually *Esme cringes at that* What dear? That's how I have to survive, to control myself better; I drink animal blood so I'm not a danger to you and those around me for the most part. Unfortunately I don't turn into a bat either, but I can still go to work. Us vampires don't burn in the sun, but we still have to stay out of it when humans are around, just to minimize the risk of exposure, which is our number one law, and when was the last time there was sun here in Forks eh? *laughs*

**Esme: ***laughs also* Yeah you're right. So basically you're my same Carlisle, just... *doesn't know what to say*

**Carlisle: ***finishes her sentence* just more paler, colder, stronger, and I stay at the age of 32 forever.

**Esme: **Are you serious? You don't age anymore?

**Carlisle: **Nope, although it may be a problem in the future when people start noticing that I don't age like they do.

**Esme: **Well what will happen then? I can't exactly let you leave me for the sake of not being noticed.

**Carlisle: **There's a little problem with that equation

**Esme: **which would be?

**Carlisle: **You'd be coming with me of course. Now Ez I have a really important question for you that would affect your whole future, and ours.

**Esme: **Well go on then, I haven't got forever you know (laughs)...

**Carlisle: **Well I was actually going to ask if you wanted forever just by saying yes to becoming a vampire. So what do you say?

**Esme: **Are you joking, because if you are, it's not a very funny joke.

**Carlisle: **I'm perfectly serious, If I'm going to live forever, I'd at least like to share it with my one true love.

**Esme: **aww that's sort of the nicest thing you've ever said to me, although the subject matter doesn't really seem normal to me.

**Carlisle: **Well it's all true Esme, but I'm running out of time. I've only got a certain amount of time to do this all in, and if I don't it's not going to be pretty.

**Esme: **Well...if it's that important to you, and you did say I was the love of your life, and I trust you to be very safe and careful with me...so I'm going to say yes to forever with you.

**Carlisle: ***relieved* Esme you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that. It won't take long, all it will be is a little pinch like an injection, but it will be very painful afterwards so the best thing to do is lie still and not make any noise, it helps with the transformation.

**Esme: **Okay if you say it will help, I will do it. Where exactly are you going to bite? *worried*

**Carlisle: **I think the wrist will be just fine dear, unless you'd rather it be more personal and intimate, I'm all for your ideas. *chuckles*

**Esme: ***shocked* Carlisle! I think the wrist will be just fine, that way I can see what's happening and I'm sure it will hurt less right?

**Carlisle: **Yes it would hurt a lot less than say the neck or somewhere else. Shall we?

**Esme: **Okay *nervous*

**Carlisle: **Don't be nervous Ez, it will take one second and then it's over and the transformation will begin straight away. Ready?

**Esme: **Yes, although I wish you wou- *Carlisle bites her wrist* Ouch Carlisle! *pain sets in and paralyzes her*

**Carlisle: **Now we wait

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Previously...**

**Esme: **Yes, although I wish you wou- *Carlisle bites her wrist* Ouch Carlisle! *pain sets in and paralyzes her*

**Carlisle: **Now we wait

**Now...**

**[The next morning]**

**Rosalie: *knocks on Esme & Carlisle's bedroom door* **Mom? You ready yet? We've got to be at school in like 30 minutes and I am so not gonna be late today. ***huffs***

**Carlisle: *slips out of the bedroom* **Hey, what's the matter?

**Rosalie**: Is Mom ready yet, we need to leave in a minute? ***impatient***

**Carlisle**: Your mom is not feeling well today, I think she caught something, but I'm sure it's nothing serious, giver her say 3 days and she'll be right as rain.

**Rosalie**: ***unsure*** Are you sure, I mean if she's caught something, shouldn't you be staying away from her as well?

**Carlisle:** Don't be silly, I've got an impenetrable immune system, well so they say *laughs* so I'll be just fine dear. Now go round up the troops and make sure you're all ready. I'll go and tell your mother where we're going and then we'll be going.

**Rosalie:** Okay ***runs down hallway to Alice's room*** Ali, Ali, Ali are you ready yet or do I have to set Emmett on you?

**Alice**: ***from inside*** Get lost Rose, I'm almost done. Ask mom if she can put my lunch in my bag for me, if it's not too much trouble for her?

**Rosalie:** Mom's sick, so dad's taking us, so you can do it yourself for once today.

**Alice:** You're a bit of a bitch you know that Rose?

**Rosalie:** ***laughs*** Yep, and don't you forget it! Now you gonna come out of your pit or do I drag you by your hair?

**Alice:** ***opens door*** I'm ready, Sheesh! What's with the rush today?

**Rosalie:** I didn't want to be late of course; you know how punctual I like to be with my education? ***grins***

**Alice:** ***raises eyebrow*** Rosalie? The words you, education and punctual will never be used in the same sentence in your lifetime, so stop the innocence act, it'll never work to save your life. ***laughs*** and for the record, school doesn't start for another hour, so what's the rush?

**Rosalie: **as I said I want to be punctual today-

**Alice:** ***cuts in* **As opposed to being late all the time and blaming me?

**Rosalie: ** No, as opposed to the fact that I am now part of a study group and we meet half an hour before school every day ***Smiles proudly***

**Alice:** ***laughs*** you? In a study group? Alright where are the cameras?

**Rosalie:** ***frowns*** Why would there be cameras, I'm telling the truth, I joined a study group because I felt like there was more I could be doing with my life than just shopping and looking at myself in a mirror all the time. It's actually quite a cool group, at the moment we're currently studying whether or not vampires truly exist, it's awesome.

**Carlisle**: ***comes in*** what you girls discussing in here, I thought I just heard the word vampire, what's going on?

**Alice:** Oh nothing, Rosalie's trying to convince me that she is now part of a study group and they're looking for the existence of vampires, it's quite a good story actually.

**Carlisle**: Oh yes, you were telling us about this study group the other day with your mom in the kitchen right?

**Rosalie**: that's the one? ***smiles***

**Alice:** ***mouth hanging open* **you mean she actually is telling the truth?

**Carlisle**: Come on Alice, even someone like Rosalie can be part of the school curriculum, no matter how odd of a topic they are studying. So vampires Rosalie, Found anything interesting out so far?

**Rosalie:** Well we sort of found evidence that they can exist, and that they may not be like the books people read say, like they don't come out in sunlight, I mean that could be false, and like no reflection in a mirror, all that kind of stuff? It's still early stages, but we think this is gonna be a huge topic and the results will be phenomenon!

[**Edward, Jasper & Emmett walk in]**

**Emmett: **are we guys gonna actually go to school sometime this lifetime, I know it's not my favourite place to be, but it beats doing nothing at home. Hey where's Mom?

**Alice:** She's not very well, so Dad's taking us all.

**Carlisle**: Now you kids ready to go now? I have to come back and care for your mother, so the sooner we go the sooner I can look after her.

**Emmett**: Don't forget your lesson plans Edward, what's a teacher without having anything to teach? ***laughs***

**Edward:** ***sarcastic*** funny Emmett, but what are you gonna do without your brain at school, oh wait I forgot you didn't have one in the first place. ***laughs***

**Emmett:** hey you're lucky we're family, bro or I'd have to majorly kick your ass to Alaska and back ***laughs at the thought***

**Edward: *laughs again* **Alright you do that Em, meanwhile I'm gonna go get in my car and drive to school while you go and get in Dad's car, ok Emmy bear? ***chuckles and runs when he sees Emmet's face***

[**At school in parking lot]**

**Edward: *looks out car window, sees Bella stood in the tree line* **Bella? ***looks away & then back* *talking to himself* **Wow I must be crazy, I'm now hallucinating. ***curious*** Although If I was hallucinating, why would Bella be wearing clothes I have never seen before, and look as if she has grown from when I was last with her?

**Jasper: *knocks on Edward's car window* **you gonna sit there all morning and skive work, or you going to go and help some freshman's learn something in this black hole of society? ***laughs***

**Edward: *jumps* **Sorry. ***gets out* **I was thinking about something that was all, must of zoned out for a minute.

**Jasper: *laughs* **Yeah a minute, or 3!

**Edward: *laughs as well* **shouldn't you be going to class now, don't want to be late on your final week of school before graduation would you?

**Jasper: **Sorry Mr. Cullen ***laughs* **that sounded way too weird to say, so I'll just stick with Edward for now if you don't mind

**Alice: *shouts across parking lot* **Hurry up Jasper! I don't want to be late for physics and lose the good seats at the back.

**Jasper: **Well there's my cue, I better be going.***in posh accent* **me lady awaits. ***normal voice* **although she isn't no lady when she gets mad ***laughs***

**Edward: *laughs as well* **Right you are my friend.

**To be continued...**

**[Well I hope you all enjoyed an update, I am shamefully regretful about that, but I won't bore you on the reasons why. Next update should be done by tomorrow, about midday. So keep a watch out, and don't forget to send me those lovely reviews, they're what keep the chapters coming guys x]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so this isn't chapter 17, although I will be putting that up in a couple of hours. What this author note is for is to let all my followers know that I am starting a competition, starting on Friday 8****th**** July.**

**Basically all those that enjoy reading my story and give me helpful feedback, now is your chance to show everybody what you can do. I am giving one person and one person only the chance to write a chapter for me story which they think fits in with the events. I guess I am letting the audience join in with the production.**

**The chapter submitted that really catches my eye will be chosen and will be used as the upcoming chapter, although It has to follow on from chapter 17 which I will put up shortly.**

**At the same time I'll be writing a chapter 18, but If any of yours are better, well so be it.**

**Let's see how this pans out, maybe there'll be another chance in the future. You guys have until Wednesday 13****th**** July to complete this little task if you dare.**

**Peace **


	18. Chapter 18 (Chapter 17)

**Chapter 17**

**Previously...**

**Jasper: **Well there's my cue, I better be going.***in posh accent* **me lady awaits. ***normal voice* **although she isn't no lady when she gets mad ***laughs***

**Edward: *laughs as well* **Right you are my friend.

**Now...**

**[3 days later]**

**Carlisle: *sat by Esme's bedside waiting**to himself* **Please say I didn't make a mistake, please god let her get through this with no complications and I shall be forever grateful to you and won't ever forget it. *** Esme begins to move her hands a little*** ***soothing Esme* **It's almost over my love, only a little longer and you'll be mine forever ***kisses her hand***

***Esme's feet start moving as well* **

***worried* **you've got to stay still Ez, It'll make it so much easier for you and less painful for me.*****

**(EPOV)**

**Esme: *in lots of pain on the inside* **Oh god, I hope this pain is over soon, It's like a fire that won't stop burning from inside me, It's like medieval torture but with a 21st century twist to it. Carlisle better had been right; I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I turned out dysfunctional and damaged goods. Who'd want that eh? Although a plus is that it's starting to fade in my hands and feet, it's like I can almost move them.

**[An hour later]**

**Esme: *Feels a strange sensation next to her and jumps up off the bed***

**Carlisle: **Esme, it's okay, everything's fine. See ***shows her a mirror***

**Esme: *looks at Carlisle, fascinated by how clearer he looks to her* **you look differ- ***cuts off shocked by the sound of her voice***

**Carlisle: *chuckles* **It is a little unnerving hearing your voice for the first time after the change, but it's nothing bad. What were you trying to say?

**Esme: **I was going to say you look so much different, why is that?

**Carlisle: *smiles* **When you go through the transition, there are a few changes that your body goes through in order to adapt to your new lifestyle. For instance your voice is much clearer now, and your complexion is brighter and healthier, even though it already was to start with. But in order to see things that only vampires do, your eyesight is so much better and you see things that the human eye would miss on several occasions. And you can also see further now.

**Esme: *laughs lightly* **yes I did wonder why I could see all the dust notes flying around that I never used to see before, All the colours are amazing, so bright

**Carlisle: *stood there watching her take it all in***

**Esme: *senses his attention on her* **is there something in my hair or something Carlisle?

**Carlisle: *shocked* **sorry what?

**Esme: **I said is there anything in my hair or something for you to be staring at me so intently. And what is that weird feeling I'm getting from you? It feels really sickly but sweet at the same time; I'm drawn to feel the same way about you.

**Carlisle: *mouth hanging open* **Wait, you can sense where I am and what I'm doing and also feel what I'm feeling?

**Esme: **Well I don't know, I guess you could say I can. But it doesn't seem to stay on a specific emotion; it all blends into one, that's what makes it sickly yet sweet at the same time.

**Carlisle: *thoughtful* **hmm...see if you can sense anybody else's emotions in the house. I believe Alice is in her room at the moment studying.

**Esme: **Yes I pinpointed her straight away, she was easier to find. I can't seem to get a read on her emotions though, just her location.

**Carlisle: *thoughtful* **I think that you have the gift of tracking Esme. That is a very good quality to possess. *smiles*

**Esme: *doesn't understand* **what do you mean? I'm a tracker?

**Carlisle: **When you go through the transition of human to vampire you bring over a quality that you may have possessed in your human life, for example I have the gift of self restraint and compassion, and for you I guess you have the ability to sense where other humans and probably vampires alike are. But I think you'll find it easier with the kids because you're already so tuned into them so you recognise them straight away.

**Esme: **Well then I guess I'm a tracker then, so what now then?

**Carlisle: *frowns* **and now I teach you to feed

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19 - Author's note

**Just a little update for my fellow readers**

**I really do apologize for the big wait in between chapter updates. But good news does follow. I have almost finished writing the next chapter, and it should be up in the next 30 mins, so keep a watch out guys.**

**And thank you again so, so much for all your support with this so far, I wouldn't have any inspiration to carry it on if it not for your support with it.**


	20. Chapter 20 (Chapter 18)

**I feel like a real Blondie right now, although I'm definitely not blonde. This chapter was uploaded to my document manager, but I forgot to publish it. I feel really bad for those who expected it, but here you go, I made it a bit longer as an apology to all. Enjoy guys **

**Chapter 18**

_Previously…_

**Esme: **Well then I guess I'm a tracker then, so what now then?

**Carlisle: *frowns* **and now I teach you to feed.

_Now…_

**Esme:** Well I'm sure it can't be that hard to do. I'm sure I know by now how to cook my own meals, I do it every night for you and the kids and that's a job and a half *laughs*

**Carlisle:** I think you misunderstand me Esme; you are now a vampire, and that means that you now feed like a vampire; in order for you to survive you need to drink blood on a regular basis. Your body cannot tolerate human food or drink anymore. *sad*

**Esme: *shocked*** I can't just kill an innocent people; I'd carry that guilt with me to the grave, well whenever that time does come.

**Carlisle: *smiles*** It would never come to that my love. I have an alternative for that, I was taught straight after my turning that I do not need just human blood to survive, I can drink animal blood instead and it carries the same effects of human blood, but a safer and more conspicuous way of going about it.

**Esme: *cringes*** I won't have to follow a bunny diet will I? Those poor little creatures would make my heart melt just by looking at them, well if my heart beat anymore that was.

**Carlisle *chuckles*** No you will not have to follow a '_bunny diet'_ as you call it. We'll need to go for bigger things like deer and elk in order to sustain your thirst for a bit longer.

**Esme: *gets side-tracked*** Why does my throat really burn and itch, it's really uncomfortable.

**Carlisle:** That means I've neglected your needs and that it's time we hunted, that burning and itching sensation is the thirst you're feeling. I'm sorry I forgot about how it must feel for you.

**Esme**: Well let's go find some stinking elk or deer then.

**[After 2 ½ hours, and 3 failed attempts at catching an elk which led to Carlisle doing it for her, Esme had fed]**

***Walking back to the house***

**Esme: *senses someone* **Carlisle why is it I can sense someone wherever we go other than us two, from what I can sense I think it's another vampire. ***worried* **do you think there's someone following us?

**Carlisle: *unsure to tell her now* *lies* **I'm sure it's just a passer-by, there are always a few around sometimes, we call them nomads, they have no fixed residence.

**Esme: *senses something's still off* **Oh okay, that makes sense. ***suspicious though***

***they walk into the house***

**Rosalie: *shocked* **Mom you're better? Since when was this? ***confused***

**Esme: **well actually since I woke up this morning, It seems like the sickness had completely passed, I guess they are right when they say sleep makes anything better. I'm curious to whoever 'they' are though, it's quite creepy how they know these things ***laughs***

**Rosalie: *confused even more* **I don't get it?

**Esme: **Oh never mind Rose, I'm all better now, that's all that matters right?

**Alice: **Yes that's exactly right, I'm sure Rose was just getting to that. ***whispers* **you're forgetting she's naturally blonde

**Esme: *chuckles a little* **Well anyways it's nice to be back with my two girlies ***hugs them tightly***

**Rosalie: *squirming* **Mom, you're absolutely freezing and could you try to loosen the sleeper hold, I don't fancy breaking my neck today thank you.

**Esme: **Oops, sorry I guess I haven't warmed up from outside yet.

**Rosalie: **Yes, well I'm going to go and get ready, Emmett and I have a date tonight.

**Alice: **Rosalie and Emmett sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ***sees Rosalie's face* **

**Rosalie: *chases Alice upstairs* **you're going to regret that you little pixie.

**[Meanwhile outside]**

**Bella: *stood in the forest clearing by the Cullen's house watching everyone* **

**[Inside the Cullen house]**

**Esme: *senses someone outside* **I'll be right back guys, give me a second. ***goes outside to where she senses someone* **whoever you are, if you're a vampire and I know you are a vampire from your signature do know that I can sense you, you won't be able to hide from me, I will find you.

**Bella: *steps out from clearing* **Now why would I want to hide Esme?

**Esme: *shocked* **Bella? OMG, you're a vampire too?

**Bella: **Well I'm sure you can certainly see that.

**Esme: *confused* **But Edward saw you die, we all did

**Bella: **No you all saw my heart stop and then ran out, but my heart started beating again for a couple of minutes, and the doctor, who was also a vampire, wanted me to join him so he wouldn't be alone. He saw that opportunity to change me, which he did. I may have seemed dead when you all came to say goodbye, but I was so paralyzed with the venom in my veins that I wasn't able to move at all for 3 days, It wasn't very nice I tell you waking up in a wooden coffin, I get slightly claustrophobic, as you know ***smiles***

**Esme: **but why did you hide all this time, I'm sure if you'd have explained it fully to us, we would have understood and you would have been safe with us.

**Bella: *sad smile* **I wish I could of, but being a vampire means there are rules, well there really is only one rule and that is to never reveal our existence to humans, if it was found that a vampire revealed itself to a human, then the council or The Volturi, would act and the penalty for breaking the rule is the final death.

**Esme: **I understand now, so why did you change Carlisle then?

**Bella: **Well now you know about the Volturi, the head of them Aro, who is a nice person if you're on the right side of him, Well basically he saw that I was lonely and missed you guys terribly, I used to stand in this very spot and watch you guys get on with your life after my 'death'. He gave me an option, I could leave here forever and live in Volterra for the rest of my existence, or if I wanted to, I could bring all of you over and be a family forever. I chose number two, I need Edward in my life, and my world just doesn't exist without him in it with me by my side. I don't know how to explain it, it's like he was made for me and only me. He used to say the same about me all the time. My mom told me I orbit round him like the moon does with the earth, wherever he goes, I go. And you all are like my family, you understand me better than my family ever did. Do you understand what I mean?

**Esme: **Of course I do. I see the way Edward moves around you, it's like you are both two parts of the same soul. But if you changed Carlisle, why didn't you change me then?

**Bella: **I wanted him to do it; he is your husband after all. I wouldn't have felt right, my main priority is Edward, and changing him would be special for me, it would bring us as close as two individuals can be.

**Esme:** so you want to change him yourself as a way of commitment?

**Bella: **exactly, see this is why I love you Esme.

**Esme: **as I love you just like one of my own daughters. Right, what do you want me to do?

**Bella: **Well, to actually carry this out, we need to have Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett & Edward here; I think they'd deal with the change so much better if they knew what was happening.

**Esme: **You do realise you're going to have to relay the whole story of why you're here and everything, and then probably again in simpler terms for Emmett.

**Bella: *laughs* **Yes, I sort of guessed that, he has the strength, but lacks in the intelligence and common sense. But what I'm worried about is that once Edward sees me, he'll be so repulsed he'll never want to see me again. It would break my heart Esme, and I don't think I'd be able to live without him, so I wouldn't live at all.

**Esme: *feels sorry for her* **I would say that will never happen Bella, but not even I know how this will turn out, it could go either way, but just talking does really help in a lot of situations, maybe if you explained to him why you're doing this, and what it would mean if he accepted you for who you are, and not what you are.

**Bella: **Okay, let's do this then.

***At the Cullen house***

**Edward:*annoyed* **Alice can you please stop trying to set me up on blind dates, does it look like I need a girlfriend right now? In case you haven't noticed, the love of my life died just 4 months ago.

**Alice: **Well you can't just keep moping for the next 30 years, I'm sure if Bella was here, she'd tell you she wouldn't want to hold you back from moving on, she'd tell you to get out there and find someone who knows you as good as you know yourself, puts up with my constant badgering to take them shopping, ignores Emmett's constant piss taking, Jasper's ability to sense what they're truly feeling, and…and…***starts crying* **basically just like Bella.

**Edward: *comforts her* **Hey Alice, calm down, don't upset yourself about this, can you see what it's like for me now? Everywhere I go, I feel as though she's there watching, and it makes me even more scared to try to move on, like she don't approve of it.

**Alice: *laughs slightly* **She did have a bit of a jealous streak; you didn't want that to come out. Bella would get her kitty claws out if another girl even touched you other than me and Rose.

**Edward: *laughs as well* **Yes, she was a bit possessive of me wasn't she, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I found it quite hot actually.

**Alice: **Edward! I don't need to know that kind of information, I'm your sister.

**Edward: **And a very nosy one at that.

***Alice's phone rings***

**Alice: *looks at caller I.D* **No, that's not possible.

**Edward: **What is it Alice, are you actually going to answer that?

**Alice: **Edward look ***shows him the phone***

**Edward: **There's got to be some mistake, her phone was broken in the crash, that's impossible. Answer it.

**Alice: *answers* **Hello?

**Esme: **Alice darling, there's been an accident, can all of you come to the summer house, it's Carlisle.

**Alice: *shocked* **oh my god, we'll be right there, everything's going to be all right Mom.

**Esme: **I hope so ***guilty about what's going to happen**

**To be continued…..**


	21. Chapter 21 (Chapter 19

**Well I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and got everything they wanted. This chapter has been a long working progress. I had so much to put in this chapter but I didn't want it to be so long, so I saved the rest for the next chapter. That way it'll keep you all guessing. Happy reading guys, and don't forget I love a big serving of reviews to keep my day bright ****J**

**Chapter 19**

Previously…

**Esme: **Alice darling, there's been an accident, can all of you come to the summer house, it's Carlisle.

**Alice: *shocked* **oh my god, we'll be right there, everything's going to be all right Mom.

**Esme: **I hope so ***guilty about what's going to happen***

**To be continued…..**

Now…

***at the summer house***

**Alice: *bursts through the door* **Mom, we're here, what happened?

**Esme: *in living room* **through here Alice darling.

***see Carlisle and Esme sitting together***

**Emmett: *confused* **I thought we were here because Carlisle was injured?

**Rosalie: **I'm starting to sense that this was a bit of a set up.

***Bella comes in* **

**Bella: **you're smarter than anyone gives you credit for Rose, you should show it more often.

**Edward: *turns very pale***

**Bella: *worried* **Edward, love you look as if you've seen a ghost

**Alice: *sarcastic* **really, you don't say Bella? You have been dead for the past 6 months and you expect him to act as if he last saw you yesterday.

**Bella: *laughs* **nice to see you too Alice, I see your vision prepared you for this**?**

**Alice: **Vision?

**Bella: **Okay, your dreams then, the ones where you mysteriously see things that are going to happen, it's no coincidence, you have the gift of seeing the future, although only once it's been decided by someone, otherwise it's just a puzzle I'm guessing?

**Alice: *shocked* **you know about them?

**Esme: **You're not the only one with gifts honey. You ever wondered why Jasper was always able to sense if you were feeling sad or happy, he is destined to possess the gift of empathy.

**Rosalie: **This is really weird, can someone please clarify to us why the hell Bella is alive and Alice is seeing the future, Jasper is feeling emotions and why the hell we were dragged down here for nothing!

**Carlisle: **Calm down Rose. Really your mother, Bella and I are breaking a big fundamental rule of our kind to tell you all this, but we felt it would be best if you were all willing and not taken against your will.

**Emmett: **what kind?

**Edward: *uneasy* **I'm going to take a chance and guess it has something to do with why Isa…Bella is stood here before us.** *looks at Bella* **correct?

**Bella: *sarcastically* **At least someone paid attention in high school. Very good Edward *smiles at him* I'm guessing you kept your 4.0 GPA intact then?

**Edward: *looks away uncomfortable* **maybe

**Bella: *frowns at his reaction* **Anyways as Edward has guessed that it indeed this _secret _involves why I stand here before you in the flesh and alive – well technically I'm not alive anymore but we'll go into that later.

**Alice: *remembers the dream she had the night before* **Oh god! It is true then?! You're the bloodsuckers that kept occurring in my dreams?

**Bella: *glad she realised* **Yes…and you know what happens next don't you Alice? What will your answer be, yes or no? You only live once remember *laughs at the inside joke*

**Alice: *torn* **I don't know. I really don't Bella. On one hand you, my mother and father are one of them and I feel drawn towards saying yes, but then I'm only 18 and haven't lived my life to it's full potential and going by what my dreams show if I said yes then I wouldn't have a chance at a normal life, I couldn't have the white picket fence life that most girls dream for. I'd be stripped of that right here. By saying that, my answer for now is going to be no. I'm sorry Bella; I need a little thinking space to make a decision.

**Bella: *disappointed* **oh. That's okay Alice. I'm sure if I looked hard enough I'd be able to find a vampire who could be my friend and do all the stuff that I wanted to show them and be there for me.

**Edward: **Now that isn't fair. She said No. blackmailing her isn't going to influence her decision so leave her to it.

**Bella: *playfully* **Ooh Edward's feisty side is making an appearance, I wondered if he was still in there somewhere. I always loved it when he came out to play; I had a lot of fun times with him. I almost miss him **– *looks at him* **but I miss the person he resides in more.

**Emmett: *makes gagging noises* **I think I'm gonna need a bucket. You always were a big softy inside Bella, no matter how tough you acted on the outside.

**Rosalie:** You're right there. Although I am so confused about all this, I think I can see Bella's side of the story. She had no choice in the hospital, if that doctor hadn't of _turned _her** *looks at Bella* **I think that's the correct terminology?

**Bella: *nods at Rosalie in agreement***

**Rosalie: **anyways well if the doctor hadn't of turned her, then she of been dead as we originally thought and would be gone forever. Yet here she stands before us, not alive maybe, but she looks like the same Bella that I grew up with and loved like she was my own sister. Now the information that my group uncovered was that a set of old records showed that the natives of this land, the Quileute tribe told stories of the cold ones, which is the vampires. They told that the cold ones were caught feeding on their land, but not on their members but rather their animals. A treaty was supposedly made that meant that the vampires and the tribe could reside in peace but the vampires could not enter their land without permission unless they wanted the penalty of death. And if the vampires were caught feeding on humans then, the treaty would be null and void. So basically the vampires do not feed on human blood, but rather animal blood. And live amongst humans without any troubles. Other research showed that the sun has no effect upon vampires like previously portrayed in stories such as Bram Stoker's Dracula, although I have no proof of this evidence.

***everyone is stood with the mouths hanging open in shock***

**Rosalie: *uncomfortable* **what?! Can't the dumb blonde bimbo have any knowledge or something? Geesh you're all reacting as if I told you that the world is going to end tomorrow.

**Esme: **no, dear it's just we didn't realise you were so knowledgeable. I'm so proud of you, that study group has really helped you.

**Carlisle: **As for your research, I think Bella can fill in the missing blanks in your information. Bella?

**Alice: *cuts in* **I believe I know the answer to a few of those blanks. My dreams or _visions _as you put it show Bella and myself out in the woods somewhere, and she is teaching me how to feed I think? The sun occasionally breaks out of the clouds, but it doesn't burn us but rather makes our skin glow. Quite literally. It's almost like diamonds, really. I don't see any other food but the animals, so I'm guessing human food is a no.

**Bella: **very good Alice. Now to ease all of your worry about what it means to be immortal and almost indestructible, I will fill you in on the rules. Well actually there is only one rule. Do not expose yourselves to the humans. If you do, then we can't help you as you then belong to the judgement of the Volturi. And believe me, they aren't the most forgiving of vampires. The leader of the Volturi, Aro, was the one who turned me. He was in disguise as a doctor for the sole reason of finding an individual that he believed possessed the ability to be a vampire. Apparently I was that one. And look here we are, all together again.

**Carlisle: **you're awfully quiet Jasper, is there anything the matter?

**Jasper: *startled* **what? Oh no, I'm fine. I just keep getting this weird feeling inside me and it's driving me nuts.

**Bella: *curious* **what feeling is this Jasper?

**Jasper: **I can't get a solid hold on it, but I'm getting a big sense of love in here and it's making me feel sick. But now when you're looking at me like that, it feels like your curious and you're trying to figure out why I'm feeling this?

**Bella: **then you would be right then Jasper. What I believe is that these are your empathetic abilities showing discreetly. Although you don't know it, but you are actually currently able to feel all of our current emotions, even though we don't wish to show them on the surface, they aren't able to be hidden inside. Your heart never lies *sighs* believe me I know.

**Edward: *feels guilty for his behaviour***

**Jasper: **Oh stop it Edward.

**Edward: *startled* **stop what?

**Jasper: **Feeling guilty all the time, you always take the blame for things that go wrong and always feel guilty for stuff you do that to us is normal but feels wrong to you. Just bloody act as if you would if she hadn't of had to go through that trauma and still is the Bella that everyone knows.

**Rosalie: **Jesus Christ Jasper! Who died and made you god?

**Esme: **Rosalie Emily Hale, language!

**Alice: **I think I have to agree with Rose on this one Mom. That was totally weird. I mean I saw Edward's facial expression, but I wouldn't have known it was guilt that he was feeling, yet Jasper did. That was a little creepy.

**Bella: **Now I hate to push you all to make a decision, but I have an important function to attend in a few days and I would really like to bring you all with me and show you off to everyone. If I could take you as humans I would, but this function consists of just vampires. So I need a decision off you. The change itself is so simple even Emmett would know what to do and that's saying a lot** *laughs***

***everyone except Emmett laughs also***

**Emmett: **Hey, no fair** *pouts***

**Edward: **Exactly how is the change done?

**Bella: **Well, the saliva of vampires contains venom so a simple bite would start the transition. It would last about 3 days; it varies from person to person. But I warn you now, it does hurt. I didn't have a clue what was happening, so my change was an eventful one, or so Aro tells me. I gave some advice to Carlisle, and that was to lie as still as possible, that way the transition will go faster and more smoother, I'm not saying it's gonna hurt less, because it wont. And I apologise for that in advance. But there's no other way around it. So who's in for an adventure?

**Emmett: **I'm in. I mean, Esme and Carlisle are already one, so not to be with them would mean that they'd have to watch us grow old and die whilst they stay the same forever. And I'm not gonna let that happen so my answer is yes. Plus I'll probably be the strongest vampire out there** *chuckles***

**Rosalie: **If Emmett says yes, then I say yes. It seems so exciting to find out all the possibilities there are for endless mortality. And immortal beauty does have an appeal to it.

**Bella: **Atta girl Rose. Alice?** *looks at her***

**Alice: **I know I said earlier that I was torn, but since then I've been thinking to myself what the meaning of life is, if you're not going to take some risks along the way, then what's the point? And this is one of those risks that I'm going to take. So I guess my answer is yes Bella.

**Bella: *hugs her* *in her ear* **thank you.

**Alice: *smiles***

**Bella: **Jasper?

**Jasper: **You say that I'm going to be able to feel everybody's emotions?

**Bella: **Yes…but you will also be able to influence them also. No feeling will be safe with you around** *laughs***

**Jasper: **Will I be able to shut it off at any point?

**Bella: **I'm sure to begin with, no. but if you try hard enough, I'm sure you'll be able to build up a protection barrier and block it out. We don't know fully though until we try, and all I'm asking for is a little faith.

**Jasper: *sighs* **I'm in.

**Bella: *turns around* **Edward?

**Edward: **I don't know. How am I supposed to just make a decision right here and right now? I mean you were around for the past 6 months, yet you didn't even bother to come to us sooner. You thought you'd wait until you felt like it and then we'd all have nochoice but to give up our lives just to make the perfect Isabella Swan happy. I don't think that's very fair do you. You were lying in that hospital bed and I stayed with you praying that you would be okay, and I begged you over and over again to open your eyes and say something. Yet you didn't. It tore me apart to see you like that, lying motionless on the bed with every wire you could think of attached to you. It made me think, what if? What if I didn't drive us home that night, maybe we would have been fine? What if we'd just stayed at home instead? What if? What if? Do you know how sick I was of the words what if? But yet when we all there, believing you to be dead, you were in fact technically alive, but you didn't do a damn fucking thing to come and explain everything to us did you?! You left it until we were cornered out of the blue and expected to make this decision on the spot. Well do you know what I say to that, fuck you Bella! I wish you'd actually died and be rotting in the ground right now. The hatred I feel you doesn't even come close to normal hatred. You broke my heart into a million pieces, and yet are still too selfish to do something for someone else for once instead of yourself. Go and rot in hell, you selfish bitch!** *storms out***

**Alice: *goes over and hugs Bella* **

**Bella: *quietly* **you know if vampires could cry, then I would be drowning in my tears right now.

**Emmett: *offers* **if you want, I can go follow him and kick his ass for you?

**Bella: *laughs slightly* **thanks, but no thanks Emmett. Thank you for offering though, it means a lot. I will find him.

**Rosalie: **Are you insane, did nothing he said even affect you?

**Bella: **I'm not saying it didn't hurt me to my core, but this is my mess so it's my job to fix this. Besides I have the extra gift of vampire speed which he doesn't ***chuckles*** wish me luck.

***Bella leaves to find Edward***

**Carlisle: **Right, who's going to go first?

**To be continued….**

**Ooh so who do you think will go first? Whoever guesses correctly will have a guest role in an upcoming chapter. ****J**


	22. Chapter 22 - Chapter 20)

_**Massive thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and any other chapters. Your support is amazing and keeps me writing even after all this time. Here's the next chapter to fulfil your Twilight addictions. **_

_**As always I don't own Twilight (I wish :L) or the characters, just the storyline that pops up along the way. **_

_**Enjoy my lovelies **__**J**_

**Chapter 20**

**Previously…**

**Bella: **I'm not saying it didn't hurt me to my core, but this is my mess so it's my job to fix this. Besides I have the extra gift of vampire speed which he doesn't ***chuckles*** wish me luck.

***Bella leaves to find Edward***

**Carlisle: **Right, who's going to go first?

**Now…**

***with Bella & Edward***

**Bella: **Edward please stop and listen.

**Edward: *stops* **alright start talking, you've got… *looks at watch* …exactly 2 minutes to convince me not to turn around and never see you're lying face again.

**Bella: **look if you hate me then that's fine, I don't blame ya. Hell I even hate myself right now, sure I could of gone about this a different way but I was pressed for time so I improvised. ***sighs* **don't give me that look okay.

**Edward: *raises eyebrow in challenge***

**Bella: *continues* **anyways, I'm giving you and you're family the choice I was never given. Do you honestly think I wanted to become a blood thirsty monster with no control, it's like somebody else is inside of me controlling my every move and function. It's very disorientating. ***takes a deep breath* **If it makes you feel any better, you can stay human, you don't have to make your choice right this minute, hell you can stay human forever if that's what you want. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't wanna, trust me I know how that feels. But just to warn you, My creator only has so much patience and if he sees telepathically you're still human, I'm gonna be in so much trouble you wouldn't be able to imagine. Torture for vampires 101 is one class you do not wish to apply for. I've said all I wanted to say, now the ball is in your court, come and find me when you're ready. ***runs off***

**Edward: *mutters to himself* **She says it as if I'm choosing what I want for breakfast, no to live or die. Women, complete mysteries.

***back at the Cullen house***

**Rosalie: *adamant* **I will go first Carlisle.

**Emmett: *head whips round to Rosalie* **Are you insane?!

**Rosalie: **Perfectly sane the last time I checked Emmett, can you say the same. No, I'm perfectly sure of my choice. I'm at my prime of beauty. And who doesn't want to look beautiful forever? ***looks at Carlisle* **I will look like this forever right? I don't want to suddenly start ageing and look like a troll in the future. The under the bridge look won't suit me.

**Carlisle: *laughs lightly* **Yes you'll stay in your current state of body forever. There'll be no trolls here.

**Emmett: *jumps in* **is there anyway not to turn Rose first?

**Carlisle: **I'm sorry Emmett but if I'm to do this right, I'd have to turn Rosalie first as she has the strongest mental strength I've seen so far, and then once her transformation is complete, I'll do the same to you. That way her focus will be on protecting you through your transformation rather than trying to kill anybody. Sound fair?

**Rosalie: **Sounds good to me, let's do this.

**Edward: *from doorway* **You'd be saying goodbye to ever having children by doing this Rosalie, just think of that. You too Alice.

**Rosalie: *jumps at Edwards voice* **I have, and I weighed that against my mom and dad watching me grow old and die, and decided it's not worth the pain.

**Edward: **That's fine, but I thought I'd let you all know I've chosen to be turned…

***Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme smile***

**Alice: **I see a but coming though ***looks at Edward***

**Edward: **Alice is right, there is a but. The but is once I've turned, I'm leaving and I won't be coming back anytime soon. I feel like I need to find myself in this world and if I'm going to have forever to do so, then I'd better start on doing the stuff I've always wanted to, and to begin with… travel the world, visiting every single city, country, and continent. That should keep me busy for a couple of decades. Do you guys accept this?

**Alice: **Are you sure you're not trying to run from your problems with Bella?

**Esme: **Alice that's enough, whatever Edward chooses to do, we will support him fully.

**Edward: **Thanks mom.

**Carlisle: **Okay, now that's settled, If my memory serves this function is in 4 days time, so the transformations need to be done today or tomorrow at the latest. Rosalie if you would ***gestures towards the couch***

**Esme: **Not the white one please, I don't blood stains on it.

**Carlisle: *chuckles* **Be rest assured my love, there will be no blood spilt on this couch.

***once Rosalie is situated on the couch***

**Carlisle: **Are you sure this is what you want Rosalie?

**Rosalie: *nods her head* **Positive

***Bella enters***

**Bella: **I agree with Carlisle.

***everyone looks at Bella, including Edward***

**Alice: **But you said….

**Bella: *looking at Edward* **I know what I said Alice. But I've been thinking, and I've come to realise I'm being selfish by asking you all to do this for me. I was supposed to be dead, yet I'm not, and I walk back in to your lives and expect you to give up your humanity all for the sake of someone ordering me to do so, and me being the sad, lonely and vulnerable vampire agreed to do so. Someone once told me that your past actions have the biggest impact upon your future, and I'm starting to see that they're right. You have the choice of saying no to the transformation, and I will deal with Aro's wrath in due time.

**Rosalie: **I'm sticking with my decision Bella.

**Alice: *agrees* **me too, life's too short to only live for another 80 years.

**Emmett: **As I said before if Rose is in, I'm in. Living without this woman isn't a choice for my future.

**Bella: **awww, Emmett I knew you were a soft teddy bear somewhere underneath that useless muscle and stupidity.

**Emmett: **thank you ***realises* **hey! That's hurtful.

**Rosalie: **Oh you'll get over it Emmett. Right can we get this over with Dad?

**Carlisle: **sure. I need you to lie very still for me. Look at Emmett to calm you if it helps you. I need your heartbeat to be as steady as can be to work properly. Now you'll feel a slight pinch okay?… ***bites Rosalie's wrist***

**Rosalie: *jumps slightly* **I thought you said slight pinch?! And I thought you said it would hurt a l…. ***venom starts sinking into her system* *screaming* **oh my god! Make it stop! Somebody make it Stop!

**Carlisle: **Emmett I need you to calm her down, the transition will go more smoothly if she doesn't move or make any noise.

**Emmett: **How am I supposed to do that?

**Bella: **Talk to her about normal things, restraining her might help keep her still as well, it worked on me.

**Edward: *mutters* **that worked well I see.

**Bella: *laughs* **I heard that ***grins* **and thanks.

**Alice: *snickers at their exchange***

**Carlisle: **Okay Alice, you will go next. I originally considered Jasper going first given your gift, but he is stronger so will be able to restrain you if needed.

**Alice: *shrugs shoulders* **Sounds fine to me. Is that okay Jazz?

**Jasper: **Sure, wouldn't want my little lady getting hurt trying hold me down.

**Esme: **What about Rosalie? ***worried***

**Edward: **If we move her to her bed, perhaps it won't be so bad for her when she wakes.

**Bella: **And genius Edward makes an appearance once again.

**Edward: *sarcastically* **it's not genius, it's practicality. Familiar surroundings will lower the chance of disorientation, everybody knows that, even Emmett…oh wait you obviously didn't.

**Jasper: *sees Bella's eye colour change to red and feels her emotions start to swirl with anger* **Edward enough! You're not a vampire yet, so let's try not to piss this one off and find out her strength.

**Bella: *looks at Jasper* *mouths* **thank you

**Edward: *rolls eyes* **Whatever.

**Carlisle: **Children. Jasper I need you to hold Rosalie's legs, whilst Emmett you hold her top half and move her to her bed where Emmett you will stay with her making sure she stays still until she is able to by herself and then we will get underway with your transformation. In the meantime Alice, it may be more fitting if you were already on your bed when we start the transformation.

**Alice: *nervous* **before we do this, you said it was only a small pinch, yet it looked worse for Rose. Can you describe the pain before you do it, it'll make it easier if I picture what it is going to feel like? I know it sounds silly but it'll make me feel better.

**Carlisle: *chuckles* **Don't be sorry Alice. Think of it as having an immunisation, and multiply that pain by 3 for the initial bite. I don't wish to scare you currently with what it is going to feel like.

**Bella: **If you don't wish to, I can.

**Alice: **No, I don't want to know that part, it's bad enough that I've already seen parts of it in my head through Rosalie.

**Jasper: **Tell me about it, I can feel her emotions as they're so strong, well the only one I'm getting is pain, and there's a lot of it. But she seems to be coping well, As well as can be for a dead person. She is dead right?

***Emmett walks in***

**Emmett: **She appears to be under control, there's no need for me in there now.

**Carlisle: **Good job Emmett. And as for your question Jasper, no she is not dead, just in transmission. The key part of the change is the stopping of the heart altogether. For now the venom is working it's way through her internal systems, slowly turning them.. The heart is the last on it's list.

**Emmett: *confused* **Who's list? And what heart?

**Alice: **I'm so hoping you'll at least have some common sense in your next life or we're screwed for eternity.

**Bella: *laughs* **Amen to that

**To be continued…..**

_**I know it's cruel of me to leave it there, but I promise everything will clear itself up in the next chapter. For guessing correctly in the last chapter, **__**hettiexxxx19**_**, **_**you will have a part in the next chapter as promised. I have no fixed date for when that is as work is a pain at the moment, but rest assured I will have it done by the end of this week :D**_

_**Much love**_

_**Laurierose14 x**_


End file.
